The Scars Of Your Love
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Snape is appalled by the scruffy state of the Slytherin girls' uniforms and orders them to smarten up. The girls are outraged, and Tracey decides to show Snape the benefits an 'alternative' uniform can bring. PWP. Snape/OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Rebel Cause

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. This story is in response to the 'Smut University Challenge' by _Rosalie'sRevenge_.

**The Challenge:** We choose the pairing, we are given a prompt to start or be the basis of the story. In every chapter there must be sex (not necessarily featuring the pairing involved). And each week there will be three prompts posted in which at least one prompt must be used in the next installment of the fic.

**A/n:** As stated above, this is for a challenge which revolves around smut and therefore this story will be rated M and have adult content. This story will also be slightly AU or perhaps not quite canon compliant, but not in any major way. Story takes place during HBP. Before each chapter I will put the three prompts and show which will be used in that particular chapter by underlining it.

**Summary: **Snape is appalled by the scruffy state of the Slytherin girls' uniforms and orders them to smarten up. The girls are outraged, and Tracey decides to show Snape the benefits an 'alternative' uniform can bring. PWP, in response to the 'Smut University Challenge'.

**The Scars of Your Love**

_Prompts: Feathers, blue paint, self-pleasure._

_**Chapter 1: The Rebel Cause**_

Tracey looked up from her book when the sound of angry teen girls broke her concentration. "What is his problem?" she heard the annoying voice of Pansy Parkinson ask furiously.

"I think its the stick shoved up his arse; must be pressing in deeper," Daphne said, not sounding angry but rather slightly vexed.

"Well he can't tell us what to wear!"

"Actually Pansy, that's the whole point of uniforms," Astoria Greengrass commented as she leaned against the best post of her sisters bed.

"You're not even supposed to be in here, this is not your dorm," Pansy snarled, whirling on Astoria. The blonde girl merely huffed before standing and exiting with all her pureblood standing and exiting with all her pureblood dignity.

Tracey watched with a small smirk on her face. It was so entertaining to watch Purebloods fight amongst themselves. Daphne was wholly unconcerned with the treatment towards her sister as there was no love lost between the two Greengrass girls.

"Tracey, you have to help us," Pansy suddenly said, turning to eye the girl with wavy, dark-auburn hair that reached down to her hips. However, Tracey's moss-green eyes did not look up from the book she was laying on her stomach, reading. "Are you listening?" Pansy asked raising her voice.

"Oh, I heard you, but I have no interest in helping you. After all, I have nothing to gain but whatever punishment he's threatened you with, and I rather enjoy my free time," Tracey said, turning the page in her book and continuing to read. Or rather pretend to, as the presence of the other girls did not let her concentrate.

"Come on Tracey. You're the only one he doesn't mind-fuck," Daphne pleaded. If anyone could influence Tracey, even in the tiniest bit, it was Daphne. She was the only girl Tracey found tolerable due to her spunk and complete disregard towards her pureblood upbringing. However, Tracey still did not look up.

"Yes, besides you're a mind-terrorist. You're the only one who'd be able to get to him," Pansy put in.

"You're flattery will not sway me."

"Well what do you want?" Pansy said with a sigh.

Tracey smiled a bit at this, but hid it with her hair. Composing herself, she slowly got up on her knees and put a thoughtful expression on her face. After a few seconds of thought, before turning to Pansy.

"All night, as payment I want the choker Draco gave you fro the Yule ball, with the snake pendent encrusted with the moonstone, diamonds and emeralds for scales."

"What-"

"Also, I will require your cooperation whenever I asked, without asking questions in order to get what you want. Even if that means surrendering parts of your wardrobe to me, also with the knowledge that these clothes will I all likelihood be altered," Tracey stated in a brisk and business-like tone.

"All right," Daphne agreed.

"Easy for you to say, she's not trying to steal one of your pieces of jewelery. An expensive one at that."

"You have more expensive ones, you won't even miss it. So hand it over, or no deal," Tracey said, holding out her hand for the choker she asked for.

Pansy glared at her, however, got up and pulled it out of the Jewlery box in her trunk before slamming it into Tracey's hand. "Fine, but if you fail, you're giving it back."

Tracey smiled. "I won't fail."

O_O

Before her next Potions lesson, Tracey stood for several minutes before a mirror, contemplating what to do to alter her uniform. Usually, she wore it properly, as she was more than aware that most of the Professor's preferred them to dress properly. However, she did have her tie usually loosened, because otherwise she felt like she was being choked.

The first change she made, was a rather obvious one; Shortening the hem of her skirt by several inches, so that it was a couple inches short of reaching mid-thigh. One quick spell and it was done. She then proceeded to lengthen her socks so that they reached a couple inches above the knee.

Once she was done, she decided to untuck her shirt, and rip off a couple of her top buttons. She also shrunk the shirt, so that it was a bit more fitted than the usual, a spell that she repeated with the sweater she would wear over it. She left her tie loose enough that it didn't hinder the opening in her shirt, that showed a bit of cleavage.

For a moment, she looked over her image in the mirror. It rather showed more skin than she was used to showing, however, Tracey supposed she didn't really care. Despite the fact that she had many issues with her body, overall she knew that rationally thinking, she had a rather nice body. Once that she was aware most girls would envy.

While there were girls with bigger busts, or longer legs, her own attributes were fairly proportionate. Her chest were a little more than a handful, and her legs did look long and smooth. Besides she was thin, with decent muscles on her thighs and enough fat in arse to produce an enticing curve. She was also gifted with a small waist that had a lovely curve to her hips.

Her face wasn't bad either. It was very pretty with a dainty nose and somewhat full pink lips. She even had a tiny little beauty mark positioned by her left eye, on her cheekbone.

For a moment, she took the time to braid her wavy, layered hair to her left side. Being as her hair reached all the way down her hips, Professor Snape made her tie it, as he did with all the girls who had hair that passed their shoulders. He said that long hair would get in their way, and therefore that they best have it tied or he'd make them wear a hideous hair-net.

After tying it up, she turned to her robes and put them on, buttoning them up. The topmost button only reached up to about mid-sternum, so that you could rather see that her shirt was open and loose. Once she had managed to slip into class without Professor Snape noticing, she took her seat and took it off. Being as she was on the farthest seat to the left at the first table, Professor Snape wouldn't notice her immediately.

"What's with the the uniform, Tracey?" Blaise asked from where he stood next to her.

"What's it to you?" Tracey asked coldly. While once upon a time she may have had a crush on Blaise Zabini, her courtship with him the previous year had taught her better. Boys with looks like him, they were better off avoiding. If there was anything Tracey wanted from Blaise, besides getting her virginity back, it was to get the opportunity to crush him under her heel.

"Well for one, I could practically see the lace peaking out. Reminds me of good times," he replied, smirking at her. In turn, Tracey returned one of her iciest smiles.

"Oh Balise, feeling nostalgic? That's too bad, because its never gonna happen. You weren't even that good the first time around. Complete waste of my time," she said, turning away from him. Blaise's face contorted into one of fury, however, before he could say anything, Snape had stormed into the classroom.

After telling them what they were doing in class that day, doling out some threats and telling them the instructions were on the board, he stalked to his desk. Halfway through the lesson, he started making rounds around the classroom, pointing out people's mistakes.

Tracey, while not the best at Potions, was more than just decent. Not for nothing she was the only Slytherin girl to make it to NEWTs year Potions. Although, there wasn't very much competition in the brains department for the Slytherin girls. At least not for other girls in her year.

By the time Snape started making the rounds, she was already sitting back on her stool and stirring her cauldron while letting it simmer. She absent mindlessly stirred, as she crossed her legs and thought.

The first part of her plan was done, she wore her uniform _inappropriately_ and snuck into class without Snape noticing. Now when he noticed, if he didn't like it, it would be too late to kick her out of class. Snape would _never_ kick a Slytheirn out of class. Nor would he dock points or dole out detentions to a Slytherin if there were people from other houses to see it. Therefore, if he was unpleased, he would hold her after class before saying anything.

As was, Tracey had already taken measures in case it happened. While she was aware that many others were perplexed on how Snape always seemed to know uncannily when you were lying, Tracey had long ago looked into it, and found it it was because he was practicing Legillimency, and since then had taught herself how to prevent it, and even delved into a bit of Legillimency herself. She'd tried it on Snape, however, unsuccessfully. She rather imagined he was a master at it as he kept his guard up even around children.

She was fairly certain that she could block him from seeing through her lies, and show him something that he wouldn't be expecting. She briefly wondered, as she started stirring counter clockwise, what his reaction would be when she was successful. Counting her stirs, she started squeezing and relaxing her thighs alternately, while bouncing one of her feet.

"Miss Davis," Severus said as he came up to the Davis girl when he reached the Slytherin table and realized that the girl seemed to be fidgeting. In all his years as her Professor, he'd never seen the girl fidget, not even when she was a first year. He didn't know what it was about the girl, maybe it was the fact that she always seemed so serene and in control, but she disconcerted him.

"Yes?" Tracey asked as she looked up at Professor Snape, looking up at him through her long lashes. She continued to stir, counting while bouncing her foot and squeezing and relaxing her thigh. Though she was careful to control her breathing, she realized that it wasn't as deep as it should probably should be. She briefly wondered whether or not it was noticeable as Professor Snape stared down at her.

With a smile though, she realized that he was not staring into her eyes, but rather taking in her appearance. "Miss Davis, would you care to explain the state of your uniform?" Severus asked silkily as he leaned in, hardly moving his mouth as he spoke in a low tone so no one else could hear. He pretended to be checking on her potion, though, anyone with a brain knew that since her third or fourth year knew, that Severus rarely cared anymore to do so, as she hadn't botched a Potion in anyway since.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Tracey asked, sounding distracted.

Severus looked up at the girl and noticed that she was slightly flushed. He wondered if she was trying to put one over on him by playing innocent, however, she wasn't really paying him mind. She was staring into her cauldron and stirring. He guessed that she was counting when she changed to stirring clockwise once more.

"You skirt," he said, briefly eyeing the hemline of her skirt. Doing so made an unpleasant heat course up his neck. The skirt showed a rather indecent amount of milky thigh. It looked so soft, that his hands literally itched to touch it.

"Oh, I think it shrunk. Or perhaps they handed me back someone else's skirt. I think I forgot to write my name on my uniforms this year."

"Is that supposed to explain your sweater?" in response the girl shrugged. "And your shirt?"

"I think the buttons fell out without my noticing," Tracey replied, pulling the stirrer out of her potion and setting it down.

Severus felt the heat rising as he looked at the tantalizing bit of cleavage. The girl was not flat chested, nor were her breast ridiculously large, they were just the size he was rather fond of. "And your tie?" he asked, feeling increasingly annoyed with the girl and the way she was making him feel like a complete lecher.

"It was making me feel hot. Its why I took off my robes," she replied, putting the next ingredient inside her potion, before turning her big eyes to him.

Severus straightened and looked the girl in the eye. He'd never really felt a great need to practice Legillimens on the girl. For the most part, she was a quiet girl that stuck mostly to herself and she rarely ever caused him any trouble. Him or very many of her other Professors, never really had a complaint of the girl. However, at this moment, he was sure that she was testing his patience, and he wasn't sure why.

Using Legillimens, he fished through her memories. He wasn't quite sure what it was that he stumbled across. He saw the girl, laying on her stomach on her bed, reading a book. The backs of her thighs were left uncovered by her school skirt, and he could see the curvature of her back protruding rather nicely. Wishing to get away, he stumbled across another memory of Tracey, one that was worse. Or good, depending on how you looked at it.

The girl was laying on her back, with her legs bent and her skirt off. All her creamy legs, to the juncture where her thighs met with her pelvic bone were exposed to him. Covering the girls nether-region was a black-lace bikini. The girl had one of her hands rubbing herself over her very thin underwear.

Momentarily, Severus forgot himself and the world as he stared at the delectable young woman sprawled out on the bed before him. She was only wearing her school shirt and tie, alone with her bra, underwear and knee-high socks. Though the shirt was buttoned, the tie was loose and enough buttons were undone so that he was teased with the sight of her creamy breast covered by a lace bra that matched her underwear.

The girl's pretty face was flushed and her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. All her long, dark-auburn hair was spread out around her.

The girl was panting, her lips moist and now and then little mewls escaped that sinfully juicy lips; the girl had lips the color of raspberries.

One of her hands was massaging one of her breasts, as her chest rose and fell with her pants and moans. Severus looked down to the hand that was teasing her mound. He watched as the girl rubbed in circle, pressing harder and faster, causing her moans to become louder.

Becoming suddenly aware, that he was getting turned on watching one of his students getting off, he pulled out of her memories and turned away. He became painfully aware as he blushed, that he was very hard and completely grateful that wizards robes, were so concealing. He was actually never more happy too that he worked in not-very-well lit dungeons and wore black.

Marching away, for the remainder of the period, Severus sat behind his desk. He tried damn hard to grade some papers, but his mind kept being distracted by what he had seen. Without realizing it, sometimes he found his eyes drifting to the girl, and then imagining running his hands through her long hair, or licking and nipping at her perfectly unblemished skin.

When the class was over, Severus hastily kicked the students out and locked the classroom door behind the last one relieved that class was finally over.

Being that he had spent the last twenty or so minutes in class with a hard-on, he needed desperately to get rid of it. As he was sitting at his desk, Severus knew it was best to get rid of it now, or risk getting blue-balls.

Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, Severus reached into them and pulled out his cock. Closing his eyes, he thought of the beautiful girl, with a lovely body and started stroking himself. Aware that he was thinking of a student, and that he had seen that he wasn't supposed to see, Severus worked on his cock quick and hard.

Having been teased throughout the end of the class, and since it had been such a long time since he had last had sex or even touched himself, it wasn't long before he blew his load with a loud grunt. A large amount of cum, soon covered spattered over his pants, and the front of his robes, and even his desk.

Sighing, he quickly muttered a few spells to clean the mess before straightening himself out. He supposed that this was just another thing to take to his grave.

**TBC...**

**A/n:** I am aware that during HBP Snape was the Defense Professor. As I said, this story is a bit AU, mostly because its a PWP. Anyway please tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2: Aphrodisiac

_Prompts: Body-shots, dominance, nipple tassels. _

_**Chapter 2: Aphrodisiac**_

Tracey Davis.

He was having a lot of dreams featuring the damn girl. Every morning after that particular Potions lesson, he woke with a hard-on. Soon as he was conscious enough to recall that the writhing beauty he dreamt of bending over a table was one of his sixth years, and he recalled that he had already touched himself to visions of her, the guilt set in.

However, guilt at least was a feeling he was familiar with and could push aside. Desire, on the other hand, was a different story. As was temptation.

Most mornings after waking, he angrily tossed aside his covers and took a shower. A cold one. Severus refused to beat off again to a student, however delectable said student may be. Besides he was aware that it would only lead to more trouble if he indulges in his fantasies.

Unfortunately, no matter his reasons, not thinking of Tracey was not so simple. The girl was in his House. During dinner, he often felt his gaze drifting to where she sat at the Slytherin table. To make matters worse, the girl had actually made it to his NEWT's Potions class; and had inexplicably decided to continue to take Potions.

And time had the distinct compulsion to tread on. No matter how many unpleasant classes with dunderheads, the sixth year NEWTs class would inevitably arrive. Severus supposed that at least this time he knew he should be wary of the girl. And knew enough to avoid using Legillimency on the girl, lest he stumble across something else he should not see.

He hoped that today she would be wearing her robes and the rest of her uniform properly, and that she was telling him the truth the previous lesson about why her uniform was in such a state. Unfortunately, he was proven, as always, that hope was a foolish thing to believe in. Under different circumstances he would have immediately swopped in on the girl, but she came into the class just as the bell tolled and he had to start his class.

As soon as he briefly told the class what they would be doing this lesson and set up the instructions on the board, he strode over to the girl. Briefly, he wondered if it was just her luck that she came into class as the bell tolled, or if she had planned it that way knowing that he would not be able to kick her out or snap at her.

"Miss Davis, what is the meaning of this?" he hissed in her ear. He unwittingly spoke near enough to the girl that he was sure she felt his breath on her ear, causing her to visibly shudder. Severus wasn't sure whether from disgust, arousal, or just plain surprise. However, given the open curiosity she looked at him with, he guessed that it was not from disgust.

Her turning to look at him with wide doe eyes had the unfortunate effect of having her hair brush by his nose and causing him to come in direct contact with the fragrant, silken strands. Severus had to straighten himself to get away from the intoxicating smell of her hair. Belatedly he realized that perhaps he shouldn't have been bending so close to her in the first place.

"My robes sir? I'm not sure. I set them down while I was in the library when I picked them up and they were like this. I didn't have time to go to my dorm before class to change it," she explained with her brow furrowed slightly in puzzlement before becoming apologetic.

Severus narrowed his eyes on the girl and took in the ripped robes. "Did you not try any spells to repair them?" he asked in a low tone as he looked down at her. The robes almost looked like they had been mangled by some creature. They were very near tatters. Severus wasn't sure how they even strayed on the girl, much less why she put them on.

They've sustained too much damage," she replied with a shrug before turning to her Potions kit and sorting out the ingredients that she would be needing, so that she could soon begin to prepare them.

"Why did you even put them on?" he asked slightly bewildered.

"Well unless I've become extremely unlucky, I suspect someone is pranking me. I'm trying to show them that they're not embarrassing me," Tracey replied rationally as she started organizing her work station. She looked genuinely upset, but Severus wasn't buying it. After all, she wouldn't be the first Slytherin he came across who could act as good as a theater performer.

"Miss Davis, I will not have you in my class in tatters. Get those out of my sight at once," he growled under his breath.

"Yes sir," Tracey responded, looking up into his eyes and slowly trailing her long, elegant fingers down the buttons that were there. She then proceeded to slowly rolled them off her shoulders.

Severus felt his breath hitch, watching her disrobe as his mind presented him with a slew of images of his own fingers disrobing her. He shoved these images aside instead and noted she was wearing a tiny button-up vest that seemed to work better than any corset. Today she was not wearing a tie and her crisp white shirt had no collar. Instead it had a low-swooping neckline that put her breast on display. She was wearing a choker with a snake pendant that seemed to point a person's eyes down her shirt.

"That is not standard uniform," he hissed angrily at the girl, before darting his gaze around to see what his other students were doing. Thankfully they were all busy beginning their potion and sorting ingredients to pay attention to what was occurring in this corner of the classroom.

"But we are allowed to wear vests."

"Yes, but you must wear, at all times, a collared shit and a tie," he hissed lowly at her. "You will stay after class Miss Davis," he finally snapped before marching away, furious.

For the remainder of the lesson, Severus refused to look at the girl, though his mind never left her. He was rather sure that the girl was purposefully fucking with him. He was so angry at the gall of one of his own students so blatantly disrespecting him that he prowled around the class taking more paints than was usual, even for him.

When class was over, and the last student filed out, Severus flicked his wand at the door to lock it and put a silencing charm on the dungeon before turning to the girl. She was still seated at her work-station, though she had packed up her things. "What are you playing at, Miss Davis?"

Furrowing her brow, Tracey gave him her best bewildered look. "Sir?"

"Do you think I am stupid, girl? Do you think I became Head of Slytherin by being naïve as the Headmaster?" he snapped as he quickly strode over to stand before her table before splaying his hands on the table and leaning in close to her.

"Of course not, sir. I would never dream of it," she replied in a breathy tone, her chest heaving practically before his eyes, her eyes slightly wide with fear. Severus could practically smell her perfume from where he stood. The scent was mouthwatering and came over, wrapping its coils around his brain, fogging it up so he had trouble thinking straight.

For a moment, he merely stood bent over the table, breathing. He felt her sweet scent reach his lungs and constrict them tightly, before spreading like warmth through his body and capturing every one of his nerves. It even reached to his cock and sparked it to life.

He was so lost that he didn't hear or even see the girl move. She climbed onto the table and kneeled before, her delicate hands managed to gently maneuver him so that he was standing; with no resistance from him.

All he could do was breath her in, her scent becoming headier the closer she became. It seemed to be wrapped around his sense of control, and merged into every cell in his body. It was absolutely intoxicating. When he managed to lift his eyes to her, he vaguely registered the spark in them. Her gaze was heavy-lidded and it sent a shiver of pleasure straight down his spine.

"I'm so sorry I've somehow made you feel that way," Tracey said, her voice low and husky. Severus barely registered the feel of her hands ghosting over his chest; one hand heading for his shoulder, the other trailing south. Vaguely he was aware that his dick was completely erect under his clothes. "Please, will you allow me to make it up to you, sir?"

"How do you propose to do that?"

Tracey smiled in response. Swiftly she maneuvered herself so that she was seated. She then grabbed one of his hands and placed it high on her thigh, underneath her skirt as she leaned back on the table so that she was resting on her elbows. "Sure you must have something in mind," she replied.

Severus felt his breathing become shallower as he saw the gorgeous girl offering herself to him. His eyes drifted from those sparkly eyes, past her chest and flat stomach, to where his hand was situated. He could feel her soft skin underneath his fingers.

Absentmindedly he caressed the warm skin. It was softer and smoother than anything he could imagine, it was better than any dream or fantasy he'd had.

As if it had a mind of its own, his hand trailed up. His cock twitched in his pants at the realization that the girl was not wearing any underwear. His eyes immediately snapped up to look at her when he heard a sharp intake of breath. "Please Professor, touch me," she pleaded, opening her eyes and looking at him.

Slowly, Severus traces his fingers towards the girls center. He groaned before the tips of his fingers even came in contact with her, he could already feel the heat radiating from her. Not being able to contain himself, he languidly traced the girl's vulva, earning more gasps from the girl. Severus moaned when he felt the girls inner lips and felt the moisture there. The girl had to be dripping.

Not able to contain himself, Severus smoothly pressed his index finger inside her. He groaned as he felt her insides grip around his finger like a tight glove. It felt so good, Severus had to hold the edge of the table to steady himself. Now his cock was straining painfully in the confines of his pants.

Severus looked towards the girl and pulled his finger out before slowly pushing it back in. With glittering eyes, he watched the way her lips parted and a moan escaped her delicious lips. Enthralled with the expression on her face, he watched it faithfully as he pumped his finger out of her pussy and traced the outside with his thumb, pushing the clitoral hood up and searching for her clit.

When he found it, the girl writhed on the table and bought up her feet and propped them up on the table. "Miss Davis, are you always this wet?" he was in his richest, velvety tone as he looked at the new view she had presented to him.

With her legs propped up, her skirt had fallen nearly to her hips. He could now see the area he was manipulating and groaned to see that it was positively glistening with moisture. Her pussy was gushing juices. Not just that, but now he could see the rest of her cunt and found that while she did not have a full bush, she wasn't completely bare. It appeared that the girl had shaved it to a small, square patch, neatly trimmed.

"No," Tracey gasped, moving her hips in time with his hand. Severus watched with a smirk of enjoyment at the flushed and moaning girl.

Severus took the moment to crouch down, not stopping his hand, though he did pull his finger out of her. Tracey moaned in complaint, until she felt his tongue swept across her dripping cunt. In response Tracey gave a cry and came hard. Severus groaned and gave his cock a squeeze as he continued to lap up the girl's juices as he didn't know if he would ever get the opportunity again to taste her. And she did taste heavenly.

He rode the girls orgasm out, as he continued to move his thumb over her clit. When he felt her stop moving, he took the opportunity to suck his finger clean. Slowly, he got to his feet, wondering at the fact the girl could be so loud when he'd always had the impression of her being such a quiet girl.

As Severus looked down at her, he was startled when the girl suddenly sat up and grabbed him by the robes. He watched bewildered at how in one single motion she managed to rip the button of his robes as she tore them open. Severus was so surprised by this, that he didn't put up any resistance as the girl shoved him down on the ground.

"Pants. Off. NOW!" she demanded as she hopped off the table where she had sat. Severus sat stunned, staring up as the girl ripped open her own shirt before hastily doing as he was bid. He had just managed to remove his buttoned pants before the girl descended on him.

She straddled his lap and rose up on her knees enough to pull his cock through the top of his boxers. Severus gasped at the contact, but wasn't prepared for what came next. In one fluid motion, the girl sheathed his cock with her wet center.

Simultaneously they moaned. "Merlin, Professor, I had no idea your cock was so perfect," she commented in his ear before nipping on his lobe. Severus groaned in response. He was having a hard time thinking of anything intelligible and found it hard to focus on anything but the warm, moisture wrapped tightly around him.

"So tight," he muttered through gritted teeth as he tried to concentrate on not coming so soon. He was having a difficult time of it as the girl was rocking ferociously in his lap. He had to grip her hips tightly, desperately hanging onto something; sure that he was probably leaving bruises on her hips.

It didn't help any that the girl was licking his ear, or that one of her hand was clinging onto his hair. Severus wasn't sure what it was, perhaps the fact that no one but him that touched it, but the feelings of someone's fingers in his hair was extremely arousing to him. Not just that, but even feeling fingers on his scalp.

"Lay down," Tracey suddenly moaned, releasing his hair and pushing him down.

Severus looked up and watched as Tracey released her hair from the bun it was in today. He watched as her hair tumbled down around her, and bounced before settling. In the darkness of the dungeons, all her dark-russet hair looked black.

He watched memorized as Tracey then pressed her hand on his chest and started riding his cock in earnest. Severus felt as though he could barely breathe as he watched the beautiful girl bounding in his lap with her perky breasts bouncing with her and tried to think of anything that would keep his orgasm at bay a little longer.

"Come for me," Tracey demanded suddenly as she tossed her head back. That broke the damn and with a couple harsh thrusts, Severus came hard, practically on command.

"Fuuuuuuuck," Severus grunted as he came, feeling the way Tracey's walls clenched tighter around him. For her part, Tracey kept moving her hips, though now more slowly as she rode out their orgasm.

"I think... that's... the longest... orgasm... I've had," Severus stated between pants, a few seconds later, as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

"Mmmmm, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Tracey exhaled as she hovered over him, moving her hair to one side. When she got a clear view of his face, she smiled. "We must do this again," she said, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Before Severus could come to grips with the fact that this sexy minx of a girl wanted him again, her weight over him was gone, and she had disengaged herself from his now spent member. Belatedly, he sat up and rested on wobbly arms as he watched the girl straighten herself out and grab her back. "Soon?" she smiled, before turning and flicker her wand at the door.

Severus barely had time to cover himself with his ruined robes when the girl slipped through the door. Sighing, Severus got to his jelly legs and grabbed his own wand to cleanse himself and straighten and repair his robes.

Now that the girl was gone and he could think again, he wondered what the fuck had just happened. He'd just had a marvelous, but completely illicit romp with one of his own students for fucks sake! How had he allowed that to happen? And he couldn't exactly blame it on the girl dominating on the whole encounter. And the fact that she had the body of a woman was certainly not an excuse.

Groaning, Severus ran his hands over his face. He was now splendidly, and well fucked, not just literally.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Hope that was enjoyable. Please tell me your thoughts as I'm never sure about the quality of my smut.


	3. Chapter 3: Forget the Urgency

_Prompts: Massage oils, desk/table/worktop, flavored chapstick._

_**Chapter 3: Forget the Urgency**_

Tracey stepped out of her warm shower with a sigh and wrapped a towel around her slim figure.

As much as she loved the idea of walking around with Professor Snape's cum mixed with her own, dripping down her inner thigh, she knew doing so might be slightly conspicuous. Or at least the smell of sex clinging to her would be. And there was no point getting caught when she was just getting started.

Besides, despite her manipulative, mostly anti-social and slightly wrathful nature, she was no monster. She had no interest in destroying Professor's life or his career. He was just really an indulgence she was partaking of. And of course, her target for the plot she was carrying out for the other Slytherin girls, but that wasn't really a matter of much importance to her.

What mattered to her was that it had been a long while since she had a good fuck, and being as most boys their year or in the year ahead of them that were worth having, were already all on Daphne's list of sexual conquests, made them all unacceptable. She didn't want Daphne's sloppy-seconds.

Blaise had been the only one she hadn't been able to bed, or at least that had been the case. Tracey was no longer sure, and she really didn't care to know. Blaise was every bit the git that Draco was, however less annoying he may be.

Besides, Snape looked like he could use a good fuck. And he felt tortured about it for a while, than Tracey figured he deserved it for being a bit of an arse to most people.

Tracey sighed as she stepped out into the dorm and proceeded to quickly put on one of her own uniforms and robes, before magically drying her hair. She didn't have a lot of time to have the dorm to herself. Very soon, the other girls would be coming down to drop off their bags and other school things before heading to dinner. She needed to remove all evidence that she had taken a second shower in one day before they got there.

Tracey was relieved when her hair was finally done drying. And not a minute too soon, as just after, Daphne came in, followed by Pansy and Millicent.

"What have you done to Professor Snape?" Pansy suddenly asked as she eyed Tracey with those suspicious eyes of hers.

"What do you mean?" Tracey asked, turning around and looking at Pansy as she removed her bag and set it atop her bed.

"We just came across him in the hall. He was slightly disheveled and extremely distracted. He didn't even see us, much less notice our loose ties and untucked shirts," Pansy replied, eyeing Tracey with annoyance. Tracey merely smiled. She could guess why Pansy was so upset, as it seemed that she would be losing her precious choker.

"I told you not to ask any questions," Tracey merely replied, turning away from the brunette. She vaguely heard Pansy huff and bark out an order before leaving the room, closely followed by Millicent. "Hey Daphne."

"Yeah?" Daphne asked from where she stood by the door, poised to leave. Tracey rummaged to her bag and picked out a pink, crystal perfume bottle before heading over to the blonde.

"I wanted to thank you for lending me your Aphrodisiac Perfume," Tracey replied, handing the bottle over. Daphne's eyes suddenly lit up as she perked up.

"Oh, so you used it?" she asked. Tracey shrugged noncommittally and headed out of the dorm at a leisurely pace, that Daphne kept up with. "And what poor soul did you use it to devour?" she asked slyly, raising one of her brows suggestively. To Tracey, her facial expression just looked amusing and she couldn't help giggling at it.

"Now Daphne, sure you must know by now that I do not share any details on my sex-life," Tracey said sternly as they slowly mounted the stairs up to the Slytherin Common room.

"_That's not fair!_ I share all my exploits with _you_," Daphne said, pouting prettily at Tracey.

"That's because you derive some sick pleasure from it. You're really a sexual deviant, Daphne. I think you should get help," Tracey teased back. Daphne shrugged, seemingly unconcerned.

"I blame it on my parents for naming me Daphne. Honestly what sort of aspirations did they have for me, naming me after a greek nymph," she responded with a burdened sigh. Tracey laughed once more at this. Unfortunately though, Daphne was not quite deterred yet. "Well, at least tell me if he was putty in your hands? I haven't gotten a chance to test this Aphrodisiac out yet. It's supposed to spike a man's arousal so that he can't think for himself, and easily acquiesces to your every sexual desire."

Tracey sighed as they started crossing the length of the Slytherin Common room. "If you must know, I think it works as its supposed to," Tracey replied. At this response Daphne squealed and bounced. Tracey merely rolled her eyes. Honestly, the girl was probably a sex-addict.

"Will you tell me if he was good?"

"Why, so you can fuck him out from under me?" Tracey responded, mainly teasing, though the untrusting part of her didn't put it past Daphne to do so.

"Tracey! You know I would never do that."

"You did to Pansy. You slept with Draco, repeatedly, behind her back."

"That doesn't count, Pansy cant be a fucking bossy cunt," Daphne said as they stepped out of Slytherin and out into the hall.

"And I'm not?" Tracey asked, looking towards Daphne, amused as they made their way through the halls.

"Well not exactly. You're a right bitch sometimes, but you're one I esteem and adore," Daphne replied. Tracey once more laughed. This was why she so liked having Daphne around, despite having a mouth like a sailor, being dim-witted, and a whore.

"Well I'll tell you this, I won't mind giving it another go," Tracey said. That seemed to placate Daphne enough as she then started to talk about her day and the many injustices that she had undergone. When they arrived in the Great Hall, Tracey was near tears that she was laughing so much.

XX

Severus couldn't think, of anything other than Tracey. Not so much the sex and how wonderful it had felt, though that did cross his mind an insufferable amount. His mind simply couldn't help replaying, constantly, moments of his recent encounter; positively torturing him with the images of it.

However, what Severus was more concerned with, was the fact that Tracey was one of his students, and being that she was a sixth year, there was a good chance that she was still underaged. And if she were underaged, he had just broken a law as she was a minor.

His stomach positively roiled at the thought of it. Had he just abused one of his students? Severus didn't even know why he was wondering. Obviously he had. Even if the girl was not underaged, he'd still abused his authority, hadn't he? And there was nothing he could do to change that.

He had just gone and put his fate in the hands of a teenaged girl. And not just any teenaged girl, a _Slytherin_ girl.

Severus had never been a man to fear anyone, much less a student. However... women were a slightly different matter. Many he found were really something to... be wary of. And Tracey, no matter her age, was really a woman and considering that he was her Professor, by touching her he had surrendered all of his power to the girl.

But... did the girl know that?

Tracey, he knew, was by no means a stupid girl; unlike some of the girls in her house. She was really rather bright, if a bit lazy. However, apart from that, he really couldn't pinpoint much else about her.

The girl had always been quiet and nearly invisible. She was by no means shy, he was sure, but she did rather keep to herself. Not that he thought that the girl was socially inept, as he was sure he had seen her interact on more than one occasion with some of her housemates and even on the occasion with some Ravenclaws. He rather suspected that she merely rather preferred to be alone, and felt confident and secure enough not to need the approval of anyone.

However, he felt that didn't really help him. What he needed to know was whether or not he should consider the girl a danger to him. He needed to know if she was likely to use their encounter to blackmail him. Or if the girl was a gossip enough to let it slip to someone what they had done.

Severus didn't know, and not knowing made him really feel like panicking.

How had he allowed this to happen? Severus felt his mind reeling, trying to pinpoint the moment that he had lost his mind and allowed this insanity to happen.

He knew that seeing her touch herself and jacking off to that had been a mistake. It had allowed him to see the girl not only as a woman, but a desirable one. However, that alone wasn't enough to compel him to commit this atrocity. Severus had more self-control than that. Even when he first saw the girl, he felt in control of himself. He'd just been angry that he felt her at all arousing. It wasn't until after class ended that everything became a bit of a haze.

Yes he remembered what happened, but he was unsure of the how. His mind has just been so terribly blank of everything but the girl, and how sexy she was. It was rather like he had been...

Severus looked up, astounded to find that he was seated at the High table and he wondered how on earth he had gotten there. Looking around the hall his eyes immediately narrowed in at the entrance, just in time to see Tracey walking and and in mid-conversation with Daphne Greengrass. Both girls were laughing and apparent completely unconcerned with their surroundings as they headed to the Slytherin table.

The sight of the two teenaged girls made his heart thud painfully hard. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, and the din of the Great Hall seemed to be drowned out.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was on and his feet and practically flying down the length of the Slytherin table, his robes billowing behind him. When he reached the table, the two girls had just sat and were putting things on their plate, so caught up in their conversation that they were oblivious to everything else happening around them.

"-it's this spell. Really it will conceal you and you don't have to worry about being caught. Honestly I've never-" Daphne Greengrass was saying. Severus cleared his throat, causing both girls to turn and look behind them. Daphne bore an expression of annoyance, probably at being interrupted before it slipped away and became something between surprise and curiosity. Tracey on the other hand, seemed nonplussed.

"Did you want something, sir?" Tracey asked politely, looking up at him with a hint of a smile on her face. The smile did not reach her eyes, and he felt a cold chin course up his spine. Her eyes were closed, but still calculating as they watched him. However, Severus was a practices Occulmens. There was no getting behind his barriers, barriers he now knew would be imprudent to let down around Tracey.

"My office, now," he grit out as he stared down at the girl, wondering what in hell he'd been thinking when he fucked her, as now that he looked down at her all he could think of was smacking the cold smile off her face. Not that he ever would.

Turning on his heel, he marched out of the Great Hall, confident the girl wouldn't dare to not follow. He was reassure that there was nothing to worry about when he reached the top of the staircase that would take him down to the dungeons, and heard the pitter patter of soft steps following him.

Once they were down in the dungeons and behind the closed door of his office, he swooped down on the girl. "What are you playing at?" he hissed, his face contorted in anger as he lowered it to within a foot of hers.

Tracey merely stared at him blankly. "I'm not really sure what you're talking about Professor."

"I wasn't born yesterday Miss Davis. You did something... and then seduced me. What I want to know is what you did, and to what purpose?"

Tracey scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "First of all, I didn't do anything _you_ didn't want to do. Secondly, you're the adult and my Professor, so saying I seduced you would be seen as grossly unacceptable by other people. And lastly, I wanted you, that's why I did it," Tracey responded coolly and completely unabashed before uncrossing her arms and looking up at him. "Really Professor, I know I'm in Slytherin, but you're accusations scream insecurity more than paranoia."

Severus felt his blood boiling. Really, the gall of the girl! And he'd always thought her as quiet and harmless. He supposed he should know better; that sometimes it was the quiet one's that you really needed to look out for.

Tracey sighed and leaned against his desk. "Look, if you're worried I'm going to say anything to anyone, don't. I mean it when I say I want you, and I meant when I told you earlier that I wouldn't mind having sex with you again," Tracey said with a beguiling smile. "So I'm not stupid enough to tell anyone about what happened.

Severus eyed the girl for a moment. Usually, he had no trouble deciphering when someone was lying to him or not. However, Tracey wasn't someone who was easy to read. Turning away from her, Severus ran his hand through his hair and wondered what he ought to do.

Tracey eyed her Head of House; the corners of her mouth were threatening to quirk up into a smirk, so she downcast her gaze and stared down at the floor. When he looked up, she found that he was still standing with his back to her. Tracey sighed, wondering if this was going to take long. If that were the case, she was better off making herself more at home. She sat on the edge of the desk and crossed her legs at the ankle, swinging them for a moment before pulling out a chaptstick from her robe pocket. A gift from Daphne, it tasted and smelled strongly of strawberries.

The sudden smell of strawberries made Severus turn around, as the sweet odor drifted over and cut through his thoughts. As he turned, he watched as Tracey sat on his desk, her legs absently swinging like a child's, while she ran her hand over her lips. He narrowed his eyes, and noted she was applying some sort of lip balm on her lips.

He furrowed his brow, Tracey made rather an odd contradiction to her surroundings; she was sitting so innocently on his desk, her long hair falling on either side of her. In the poorly lit room, her hair looks like dark brown and loose curls cascading down her back. She looked like a woodland creature, slender and beautiful, shrouded in darkness.

She made an intriguing picture; innocent and unaware, another facet he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to see again.

Just seeing her sitting there, decently covered up, still made his heart-rate increase. Briefly, he wondered what kind of spell she had cast over him. The scent of strawberries only seemed to further cloud his mind, it enveloped him and promised him sweetness.

When she looked up and found that he was staring, she looked like she had been shocked. She suddenly smiled and perked up, recapping her lip-balm and placing it in her pocket. Her eyes sparkled as she looked over at him.

For a moment, Severus merely stared at her as she watched him expectantly, but seemingly waiting for him to do something. For a moment, Severus wondered if she wanted him, how could he possibly say no? Besides, he was already in deep shit by fucking her once, how much worse could it get? And if he was going to be taken down, might as well make it worth while?

Slowly, Severus approached the girl, sitting on his desk. She straightened slightly as he came closer. He stopped just before her, her knees a breath away from touching his body.

Reaching out with his hand, Severus watched the girl for her reaction. She merely maintained eye-contact with him; when the tips of his fingers caressed her cheek, the girl merely inhaled. "What do you want from me, Miss Davis?" Severus asked in a silky tone, his voice a low baritone.

Tracey shuffled on the desk slightly, parting her legs so that if he were to press forward, his hips would fit between her knees. "It's simple really, Professor," Tracey said, after a bit of consideration. "I want what pleasure you can give. Most of the time I like it rough and wild, sometimes I like it sweet. Usually I like it fast and hard, and sometimes I like it slow and gentle. Sometimes I want to be dominated, and on the rare occasion I want to hold the reins.

"I want these talented hands," she said, taking his hand in hers and then kissing his fingertips, "and these fingers to trace every inch of me, and reaching the deepest part of me. I want your body over, under or behind me. I want to taste the salt of your skin on my tongue, and feel your teeth scraping over my skin, or sinking into my flesh," she said, her voice becoming lower, breathier, sultrier as she spoke.

Severus found with a slight start, that he was panting, and watching her eyes, and lips. Her face was beautiful, and her eyes rooted to his. His hand, was no resting on her flesh. At some point during her discourse, he had stepped closer to her, and was standing between her parted legs, with her thighs pressing into his hips.

"And what do I get in return for my services?" Severus breathed while his hands started pulling up her robes. In response, Tracey raised one of her sleek brows.

"Feeling me wrapped around you, isn't enough?" Tracey asked, leaning back on her elbows. She was lucky that most of what covered the expanse of Professor Snape's desk were papers and the odd quill. The books, stacks of parchment, odd jars and inkwell were on the corner.

Many a time she had admired the mere size of his desk, and wondered what naughty things one could get up to on top of its sturdy surface.

Severus pulled out his wand, and flicked it behind him, looking and silencing the room, warding it so no one could see that he had a beautiful girl laying on top of his desk. "I suppose, that is enough," he said, running the tip of his wand from her collar, down between her perky breast, down to just past her navel.

The robes she wore, the sweater and shirt, all unbuttoned and pushed to the side as if someone had done it by hand. Tracey smiled as she used her hands to loosen her tie and toss it aside, even as Severus climbed onto the desk, his knees resting on the edge almost; his body hovering over her.

With one hand resting beside her head, Severus held himself over the girl. His other hand, touched the skin at her neck, before tracing a ghost trail down her smooth skin. He smooth bypassed the delicious mound of a breast, and gazed over her flat abdomen. He delighted at the soft skin of her, and the way goose pimples rose over her beautifully creamy skin.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will make your life a living hell," Severus threatened, even as he was placing kisses on her neck. She smelled of soap and soft powder. It was refreshing really.

"I wouldn't dream of betraying you, sir," Tracey gasped, as he sunk his teeth where her neck met her shoulder, her hips suddenly bucking.

Severus suddenly felt her hands at digging under his robes, and on his belt. Taking his free hand, he grabbed one of hers and pinned it on the desktop, behind her head. He was aware that her knuckles would dig onto the hard surface, but he knew it wouldn't be greatly painful. Shifting his weight to the hand that was pinning hers, he grabbed the other and did the same.

"None of that, Miss Davis," he chastised, now nipping at her collarbone, causing her to whimper. "I want to thoroughly enjoy you."

He traced more kisses, now moving to the pot of her breast. His tongue, darted out, and he traced a trail with the tip of it, back up, over her collarbone and up the column of her neck. Once more, Tracey's hips bucked, this time brushing his clothed erection, and they both let loose a groan.

Letting go of one of her hands, Severus went back to exploring the girls body. This time, he pushed the cloth that fell on either side of her, and shoved it further away so he could explore her skin, un hindered. This his fingertips, he mapped out the surface of her body, while his mouth began to toy with her ear. He alternately nipped, and licked her earlobe. The tip of his tongue traced the shell, all the while Tracey made soft keening noises.

Her loose hand traced over the texture of his robed arm to his shoulder. She ran them over his collar and started with nimble fingers to unbutton the top buttons of his robe. Losing her patience and wanted to feel his skin, she shut her eyes tight and under her breath mumbled a spell that opened every button on his robe, before roughly shoving it off him.

"Not a patient one, are you?" he sneered at her, form between placing kisses on the mounts of her. The way she was panting underneath him made him harder than he'd ever been before.

"We'll see who's the patient when I'm the one teasing you like this," she bit back.

Severus growled and pulled away from her, ripping his robes off of him and letting them drop to the floor. "Come here," he commanded gruffly. Eagerly, Tracey sat up and allowed him to shove her own robes and shirt off of her shoulders as his mouth descended on hers. His kiss was searing hot, and Severus groaned when he traced his tongue over her plump and luscious lips. They tasted of strawberries, somewhere caught between deliciously sweet and slightly tart. It tickled his taste buds, and shot a thrill of pleasure straight to his groin.

Tracey puled away then. "The clasp, it's in the front, here," Severus pulled away, slightly stunned, unaware that his hands had been at her back, trying to take off her braw. He watched, somewhat dazed as the girls thin fingers worked the clasp in the center of her bra. In a second, she had pried it open and was sliding the fuchsia brazier down her arms and tossing it aside.

Severus sat precariously back on his knees, and took a moment to catch his breath as he drank in the sight of her perk tits. They were perfectly rounded, and tipped with dusty nipples that were already pebbled.

Leaning in, he darted the tip of his tongue out, to tease one while one of his hands cupped the other. Licking and circling one, he squeezed and massaged the other tenderly. He could feel Miss Davis' fingers, grazing over his neck, and lodging into his hair, causing him to shiver.

Pulling away, Severus lodged his head into the crook of her neck, and drank in the smell of her hair. It smelled like a garden of fragrant flowers.

Reaching out onto the desk, he blindly looked for his wand all the while the hand that massaged her soft breast pushed up her skirt to touch her beneath it. "So you do wear panties," he sneered, as he found his wand and banished them, unconcerned where they want.

"You're replacing those," Tracey gasped when they she felt the sudden breeze, made more obvious due to the moisture that was gathering there, when she felt the cotton disappear suddenly.

"I didn't agree to be your sugar daddy," Severus responded, pressing her back down. He licked his lips as he saw her entire upper body exposed to him; saw the pink tinge that sprouted from her upper chest all the way to her cheeks.

"I didn't agree to sacrifice parts of my wardrobe for this encounter," she countered with a smirk, one that wiped away and caused her eyes to roll into the back of her head when he suddenly started to rub his thumb over her clitoris. Severus sneered, though his arousal twitched in pants. It was beginning to become painful, but he didn't mind that.

"In the future, perhaps you should be more clear," he said, amusement thrumming through his voice as he continue to watch her face, never ceasing his manipulation over her bundle of nerves. "Although, hearing all the contradicting things you want was very arousing," he said, his velvety tone almost a growl that thrummed though her and caused her to squirm under his gaze.

Tracey was lost to what he was saying as he continue to play with her. The pressure he placed behind the pad of his thumb was making her go wild as it moved in circle over her clit. She gasped and her legs braced on the edge of his desk. Her hands reached for the hard surface, to grasp onto something, but there was nothing. Her back arched and she rotated her hips. She could feel sweat sprouting over her body over the intensity of what he was doing.

Severus could smell her scent. It was musky and womanly, and everything he desired of it. "Miss Davis, look at me," he commanded, his voice thick with lust.

Tracey opened her eyes, unaware she had shut them. Drunkenly, she tried to meet his gaze all the while, gyrating against his brutal thumb. When her eyes caught his dark ones, she felt her muscles contract and with a cry she came, dripping onto his desk.

He continued to move his thumb, until he saw her go limp.

As Severus watched the post-orgasm Tracey, with her eyes shut and on of her hands resting over her heart, he tried to ingrain it into his memory. He touched his erection, squeezing it through his pants as he stared at the beautiful girl. She was panting hard enough that he could see her ribcage.

Her hair was almost fanned out behind her, or falling off the edge of the desk. Her dark lashes were full and soft against her cheek. She looked so soft that unconsciously his fingered were tracing the rim around her bellybutton, delighting how her skin was softer and smoother than petals of any flower.

"You're wearing too much clothes," she teased. Severus lifted his gaze from her innie to her eyes, heavy-lidded in her sated peace.

"That's the benefit of being male, all we really need to do and unbutton our pants and push down the fly," he said as he languidly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and untucked his shirt. He was delighted to see her eyes riveted to his crotch.

When she got up on her elbows, she reached a hand out and touched him through his pants, causing him to hiss. He unzipped his fly, just as Tracey sat up and grabbed the top of his pants and boxers, shoving them down. Her hands skimmed over the muscles of his lower back, and the back of his thighs. Her eyes glinted with delight to see his member spring free before leaning back on her elbows to better inspect it.

"You really are a fine specimen," she said, eyeing his length and girth. He was easily seven inches long,_ at least_. For girth, he was definitely big enough that if she wrapped her hand around it, her thumb and index finger would not connect. She licked her tasty lips at the sight of his leaking head. In the darkness of the dungeons, it almost looked purple.

"I'm glad you approve," he said sarcastically.

Tracey smiled up at him, not fooled by his indifference. She'd been looking right at his member when she spoke, and she watched it twitch. Snape _was_ pleased by her approval.

"Well?" Tracey asked expectantly as she reached out with one hand and gathered the precum on the tip of him and bringing it to her lips. She looked up into his eyes, and watched him when she darted the tip of her tongue out to taste him. As she expected, he was salty and his eyes darkened impossibly more to see her taste him.

Severus feared this girl would be the death of him.

However, what a delicious way to go, he thought as he leaned over her and trapped her lips in an ardent kiss. He was lost in the taste of strawberries and her tongue teasing his, battling his, that he didn't notice when her hand gripped him. He groaned at the coolness of her hand, but couldn't bring himself to pull away as she tightened her fist around him and pumped him a bit before leading him to her core.

For a moment, he shut his eyes tight as he felt her moisture. She ran his head over her moist outer lips, and up to her clit, rubbing.

When she sunk him deep into her, Severus didn't think he would last long. Her silky, warm, and wet walls wrapped around him tightly and he groaned. He didn't want to ever get used to this nirvana.

Knowing that his end was close and imminent, Severus reached a hand between them and rubbed on her clit as he started to slide in and out of her slowly. His mouth stayed latched to hers as he thrust slowly into her and she rocked her hips against his. Though every fiber of him wanted him to thrust wildly into her, he didn't allow himself to. If he did, he would not last at all and he meant it when he said he wanted to enjoy her this time. 

He wanted to feel and relish in her skin. He wanted to taste the saltiness. He wanted to revel in the sweet smell of her. In all, he wanted to commit the feel of her, smell of her, and taste of her to his memory.

Tracey pulled away from his lips, feeling like hers was burning, and she buried them in his neck. She shivered at the feel of his lips darting to every inc of her skin within his immediate reach. Once more, she was already starting to feel the waves of pleasure mounting unbearably, and she buried her moans at his pale skin, in his throbbing artery at his neck.

When she couldn't hold off any longer, she came with a loud moan. Almost immediately after, Snape followed with a shudder and a couple harder thrusts, grunting. Tracey smiled to herself as she felt back, to rest her muscles and bask in the glow.

Severus slumped for a few seconds. However, before he had fully recovered Miss Davis was nudging him off her and getting up. He watched her momentarily, sitting on his side and righting himself.

The girl merely buttoned up her shirt, threw on her sweater and robes and stuffed her tie in her robe pocket. "Will that be all, sir?" Tracey asked with a smug smile, as she come her fingers through her long hand and brushed it behind her shoulders. Severus got up on shaky legs and picked up his robes from where they were discarded on the floor.

He wasn't going to say anything, when a thought occurred to him. "Miss Davis...are you taking precautionary measures?" he asked, looking up with his brow furrowing in concern.

Tracey raised a brow. "I think you've just insulted me," she scuffed, though he could see the teasing glint in her eyes, betraying her true feeling. "What do you think I am, I stupid Gryffindor of Hufflepuff? Of course. You don't think I'd ruined my beautiful body by having a child at this age, do you?"

Severus didn't say anything in response to that. "Well what method are you using?" he asked, buttoning up his robes.

"A complicated charm. Works month long. Have to reset it the first day of my period," Tracey replied coolly. The subject was starting to bore her. "SO will that be all Professor?" she asked with a raised brow. Severus merely waved to the door as he turned away from the girl and glared down at the mess of his desk. "Till next time then, sir. And don't forget, you owe me a pair of nickers," she called out, closing the door behind her.

Severs turned and glared at the door, cursing the girl for leaving before he had time to respond. He sighed and merely turned back to his desk and started straightening, wondering what he had gotten himself into. However, as he spotted a dry stain where she had been sitting and licked the taste of strawberries that lingered on his lips, he thought it was worth it. The girl was certainly interesting.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Candycane Lips

_Prompts: Drunk, oral sex, april fools. _

_**Chapter 4: Candy-Cane Lips**_

It was a Hogsmead weekend, the last of the term, before all the students went home for the Christmas Holidays.

Typically, Severus didn't go down to Hogsmead, when he knew it would be crawling with students. He rather liked how the castle seemed nearly empty when the students were down in the village, and though he had nothing against the village, he preferred it when it was less crowded. However, today he was drawn to it, despite himself. And all of because of one girl.

Severus was more than aware that this girl was fast becoming an addiction of his body that he could not resist. It was utterly disconcerting, not because of how morally horrendous and utterly illegal it was. But rather because there was almost nothing at all that he knew of the girl in question.

Tracey Davis had been his student for over five years now, and he knew disconcertingly little of her, considering she was in his own House. What he knew were really just the basics. She was a quiet and yet intense girl. She was bright, and studious. Though she seemed to keep to herself, she was by no means socially awkward.

However, that was to the extent of his knowledge of her. He wasn't even sure if the girl was a Half-blood or a muggle-born, though he was damn sure she was no pureblood, nor came form a family with great means. Though, he didn't know if she lived with both her parents, or came from a one-parent home. Or if she was even raised by her parents. There were after all a disturbingly large amount of orphan children at Hogwarts throughout the decades.

Severus wracked his brain for memories of the girl, however, the only one that seemed to stand out was a strange event two years prior. He had been making the rounds in the dungeons, long past curfew when he came across a pair of girls making their way through the dark. He could practically hear them coming from all the way down at the other end of the hall. There was a lot of sniffling and high pitched squealing, though the words were incomprehensible and another voice, one a bit deeper and in an angry whisper telling the first girl to 'shut it'.

Of course, Severus had done what was in his nature to do and he swooped down on the girls and lit his wand. He came across Daphne Greengrass having one arm looped about Tracey's shoulder, while her other arm was looped around the girl's middle. Daphne was awkwardly hugging the dark-haired girl and sobbing into the girl's shoulder. Tracey on the other hand was looking rather livid and flustered as she tried to awkwardly maneuver the other girl down the hall.

"What are you two doing out past curfew?" Severus recalled asking in his coldest and silkiest voice. Though Daphne Greengrass seemed to not notice and continue wailing on the other girl's shoulder, Tracey merely turned her cool gaze to her head of House and looked at him with stormy eyes.

"We're heading to the common room, sir," she replied, trying and failing to keep her flaring temper out of her voice. Whether she was angry at him or her friend or the situation in general, Severus was never quite sure. "Daphne's been crying in the bathroom, and I've been trying to get her to calm down for hours. It's her cycle, they make her very emotional and sensitive," she explained after a pause, speaking through gritted teeth.

At the time of her explanation, Tracey had kept her eyes on Daphne giving Severus no opportunity to use Legillemancy on the girl. He was sure that she had been lying. However, after some thought Severus decided that he was probably better off not knowing. He let them go to the dormitory, and had never thought of that night since.

Until now. Now he was curious to know why Tracey had lied to him, and where they had really been. Why had Daphne really been crying? Had Tracey lied to protect herself, Daphne, or both of them? And why had Tracey been so angry, and at whom? Somehow he felt if he knew the truth of it, he would know Tracey better. But he didn't really know the girl at all.

Although he supposed that was not all right. And he must've learned something knew about her through their sexual encounters. After all, it wasn't called intimacy without reason.

But what had he learned?

The girl was a bit reckless? Or was it courageous? Or simply ambitious and determined like most Slytherins?

She wasn't afraid of asking for what she wanted, and taking it, that was for damn sure. She was also confident, but he was sure he knew all this before. After all, she was Slytherin. Slytherin wasn't the House for the Meek at Heart.

He was determined to know more. He needed to know more. It wasn't a question of wanting... he needed to protect himself from any possible storm.

And so to Hogsmead he went. He knew she would be there. Whether she wanted to or not. With a friend like Daphne Greengrass, Tracey would have no choice. He knew Daphne could be rather pushy when she wanted to be.

As he entered the Three Broomsticks and darted his gaze around, he wondered at that unlikely friendship. To him it seemed that the two girls couldn't be anymore different. Were one was cold and always serious, the other was utterly bubbly and all laughs. Where one was dark, the other was light. Where one was bright, the other was rather dim.

To Severus, it made no sense. However, he supposed he'd have time to ponder it. Casting his dark gaze around the crowded pub, he spotted the girl in question.

She was seated at an overcrowded round table. To her right, was Daphne Greengrass, and they were surrounded by what looked like to him the entire Slytherin Quidditch team, or at least boys older than fourteen on the team. Most of them seemed rather riveted by whatever tale Daphne was telling them and laughing. Although, quite a few of them were darting glances at Tracey, which wasn't surprising considering that she was currently absentmindedly eating a candy-cane... a seemingly innocent but oddly devious and sensual act.

For a moment, Severus watched in a daze as Tracey pulled and pushed the straight end of the candy cane into her mouth various times, her luscious lips wrapped around the thin sweet. She was staring at the ceiling and her free hand was resting on the table, though from the looks of it she was holding onto the bottom of the Butterbeer bottle.

From the looks of it, she was completely bored, and unawares of the boys staring at her. Although, Severus was unsure about that. She could have simply been ignoring them. Or pretending not to notice.

Severus turned away and walked over to the bar. Though he was now standing with his back to the group of Slytherins, he didn't have to strain his neck complete to look around at her. Being as Madam Rosmerta was rather busy today, he merely leant against the bar and waited patiently for her to get to him.

Any other day, he would have been annoyed by the slow service, however, he had other things on the mind. Leaning against the bar on his side, he turned his head slightly to watch the Slytherins or more specifically Tracey who was starting to get bored of the ceiling it seemed. Her eyes for the moment, roamed around the room as she straightened in her seat. All the while, her hand pulled the candy cane from her mouth and he watched as she swirled her tongue around the tip for a moment before putting it back inside her mouth. The sight made him suddenly half hard.

"Professor Snape, what could I do for you?" he heard Rosmerta say. Not a moment too soon he thought as he turned to look at her.

"A bottle of Ogden's and I was wondering if you have any rooms available," he said, turning his dark gaze to look at her. It wouldn't have been an odd request. Many times staff members took a room upstairs either to have some privacy to drink with each other, away from prying student's eyes or to meet up with a friend or even spouse, for those few members on the staff who had them.

"Of course Professor," she said, walking away and coming back with a bottle of amber liquid and a key with a number on it. Severus merely nodded and dropped several coins into her hand with one of his, while the other picked up the bottle and key.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," she smiled, already turning away to her next customer as Severus turned away. As he did so, his eyes automatically drifted over to Tracey and felt a shock shoot up his spine to see his eyes meet her own. Being as the Three Broomsticks were much brighter than Hogwarts' dungeons, and despite the distance between them, he could see her moss-green eyes twinkling at him. A sleek auburn brow was raised over her large eyes and one corner of her lips was raised in a lopsided smirk. The tip of the sweet she'd been sucking on, was merely resting on the edge of her lip. Severus wondered for a moment how long she had been staring at him.

Subtly, Severus motioned to her towards the stairs. Seeing her sleek brow arch higher, told him she got the message, so he merely turned away and walked towards the stairs and heading up. Knowing the girl was far too bright for her own good, he was sure that she would be discreet. Locating the room and heading inside, he closed the door behind himself.

The room itself was of medium size and sparsely furnished. There was a worn, leather couch set before a fireplace and two armchairs near the ends of the couch, turned facing each other. A wooden corner table, was set beside one of the armchairs, the one farthest from the door. Set on top of it was a slightly tarnished tray, with several glasses on top of it.

It was to this that Severus immediately crossed the room to. He wasn't sure how much time he had before he was joined by Tracey. Pulling out two glasses, he opened the bottle of Ogden's and poured a small amount in each. After placing the cap back, he pulled out a small vial of clear liquid from his robe pocket and placed a couple drops in one glass, before recapping the vial and placing it inside his robes.

Severus sat down and took a sip of the glass he held in his hand, and then left it to rest on the armchair. For a moment, he wondered how long Tracey was going to take. He was finished with one glass before she showed up. Sighing, Severus poured himself another and sat back down, beginning to wonder if perhaps the girl had not understood the message at all.

He didn't have much time to ponder this when suddenly there was a crisp rap on the door. "Come in," Severus called, not imagining that it could be anyone else. When Tracey stepped in, he smirked to himself and took a sip of his drink as he watched her close the door behind her. "Make sure to lock the door," he stated lazily as he settled into the armchair and rested his arms back on the cushioned armrests.

Tracey merely rolled her eyes as she stepped over. "I'm starting to think you really do believe I'm stupid," Tracey commented dryly. "And to what do I owe the pleasure, Professor?"

Severus didn't respond as he took in the girl's outfit. She was wearing a dark set of jeans, that fit her like a second skin, outlining her thin but shapely legs. Severus wondered how she could breath in them. On her feet, she wore some canvas sneakers and she was wearing a long-sleeved, navy-blue shirt of cotton that hung loosely about her shoulders. If she shifted enough, the shirt would reveal a pale shoulder and the electric-blue strap of the bra she was apparently shirt itself seemed to come down to about just bellow her ass, where the material seemed to hug her from the waist to the bottom of her shirt.

Today, she was wearing her long hair loose and she had a scarf in Slytherin colors wrapped around her neck. One end of the scarf was falling down her front almost down to her knees, while the other end did the same but at her back. He watched for a moment as she pulled it off and tossed it carelessly on the couch.

For a moment, Severus wondered who this girl's parents were, because from staring at her he had to assume that they gave the girl impeccable genes. From luscious, full bodied hair that looked soft and shiny, to her thin but well sculpted body, she was perfection. Not to mention intelligent and very capable, and rather poised once he thought about it. Tracey was the kind of person he'd hated in his youth, because she was the type of person who had everything going for her.

"I wanted to to speak with you," he responded simply as the girl walked closer to him and arched a brow.

Brazenly, Tracey, crawled into his lap, straddling it and facing him. "Oh?" she asked, reaching out and taking his glass and setting it on the table beside his chair. Her voice had a tint of amusement in it as she placed her hands on his shoulders and traced them down the front of his chest a bit.

Tracey found, she rather loved the man's shoulders. They were very broad, with sinewy and lean muscles. They didn't look ridiculously and disgustingly large … like he was some freak-monster thing. She rather thought men with muscles too large were overcompensating for deficiencies in other departments. She didn't understand the logic, as to her seemed that extremely bulgy muscled would probably dwarf other parts of them.

Staring at her hands, she traced the black material of his robes back up his chest, to his shoulders and neck, where she threaded her fingers into the hair at his nape. She'd always thought she was pale, but Snape made even her look like she had color to her. But she felt it suited him. Even the color black, which probably made him paler, suited him.

Severus momentarily forgot he wanted to speak to her as his hands found her waist and guided her obliging hips closer to his. Afterward, he traced his hands over her waist and up her back, which much to his amusement, made the girl arch her back, pressing all her front along his.

His nose was now closer to her, and he could smell her fragrant hair. It smelled sweet, and fresh as a garden full of very aromatic flowers. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought her closer and he pressed his nose just in the crook below her ear and near the end of her jaw. Her skin smelled like a mixture of berries and flowers, that swirled around his brain. Briefly, he wondered how the girl managed to smell so damn good as he loosened his grip around her waist and pushed her slightly away.

As Tracey straightened up in his lap, he saw she had a smirk on her face. "So did you really want to speak with me, or did you have other things in mind?" she asked, rolling her hips as she finished and making him realize that his erection had emerged once more and making him groan at the contact. She smiled as she reached over and grabbed the untouched glass and drank it slowly.

He watched the seal her lips made over the rim, and watched her down the liquid slowly until it was empty, before she set the glass aside. He wasn't sure if should be impressed or not by the fact that she drank the whole glass without flinching, choking, spitting or even making a face at the taste. He decided not, as he was sure this was not her first time tasting a hard liquor or even Firewhisky. After all, she was a sixth year and he knew that Slytherins that age knew where or when to party and how to score liquor. And girls with looks like Tracey were always invited to the parties.

"I did want to speak to you, you temporarily distracted me," he replied, eyeing Tracey who was merely gazing at him. She smirked at his response.

"I seem to have that effect on you," she responded. As an after thought she added, "I love that."

"You seem to like distracting my gender," he replied coldly, looking away from her and taking back his glass, drinking bitterly from it as he thought of the boys staring at Tracey earlier down in the pub.

Tracey raised a brow at this in curiosity. "I wouldn't say that. I like distracting those I'm interested in, because it allows me to know that they like me or not, and how much," she replied, taking the empty glass from him and depositing it on the table. She then leaned back into him, draping one arm over her shoulder and pressing the other into his chest as she leaned in to nibble and play with his neck. Simultaneously, she started rubbing her hips and pressing down against his hard on, rubbing on it slowly.

Severus groaned at the sudden pressure on his groin and closed his eyes at the sensation of Tracey's soft lips at his neck. He could feel the tip of her tongue, darting out to taste him. He felt her teeth scrape against his neck, shooting pleasure straight to his groin. When she bit him hard, though not enough to draw blood, his hips bucked against her and his hands tightened around her hips. Unconsciously, he grabbed her hips and used his hands to put more pressure on them.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Tracey asked, her breathing becoming more labored as she licked the place she had just bitten. Moving her hips against his hard-on was making her wet. She could feel the moisture as she continued to rub against him. She could feel herself very quickly getting closer to an orgasm as he moved her hips more frantically. For her, it was coming increasingly harder to think. She wanted to continue to rub against him until she came in her pants.

Severus was so lost to the pleasure he felt that he didn't know how he managed to understand what she said, much less answer. "I wanted to ask... you... what you're... up to. I... don't... trust you."

Tracey stopped moving against him and pulled away. He looked up at her face in a daze of lust and confusion. When he gained sufficient amount of his faculties, he looked at her face and noticed she was looking at him in a highly calculating way. "Did you put Veritaserum in my glass?"

"Yes," he responded before he could stop himself. He furrowed his brow at this, wondering what in the hell compelled him to reveal that to her.

"I switched the contents of the glasses, without switching the glasses," she replied to his questioning look as pulled her wand out seemingly nowhere. He supposed she had it strapped somewhere and either disillusioned or glamored to conceal where it was. Once more, he gave her a questioning look though he could feel the blood begin to boil in his veins. "When I was younger my mother gave me a bit of advice. The first, was never drink anything a man gives me. The second was, even if I have my wand, I should carry a knife."

Severus stared at the girl in confusion, wondering what kind of mother gave her child that kind of advice. "Why?"

"Because men cannot be trusted, obviously," Tracey said, suddenly smirking as she stood up. Severus frowned at the lack of contact, not to mention the anger he felt from being outsmarted by a sixteen-year old. However, the girl didn't go far. Intriguingly, she knelt in front of him. "How old are you, Professor?" Tracey suddenly asked as she placed her hands on his knees and spread his legs. Her eyes were fixed on his face, and never wavered.

"Thirty-six," he replied grudgingly. His arousal, which previously had waned slightly, twitched back to life at the sight of her new vantage point. However, he tried not to allow it to distract him, even as she traced her hands up his thighs.

"And how much experience do you have with sex?"

"Some," he replied tartly, his face heating as he glared at her. It was all he could do not to tell her exactly how many. Unfortunately, Tracey was smart. Too smart.

"How many have there been, including me, that you've had sex with? Including oral?" she asked, now one of her hands stroking his length through his pants as the other unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down the zipper. Tracey's eyes stayed on him as she set about the tasks.

Severus could no longer glare daggers at the girl. Belatedly he realized when she started stroking him, his eyes rolled into his head. He had groaned and even scooted down the seat. "Four," he replied unconsciously.

Tracey raised a brow at this, but did not comment on it. She wasn't sure whether she was surprised so many, or surprised so little. "Hips up, Professor," she said instead. Severus did as he was told, also unconsciously. Tracey tugged his pants and underwear down in one swift motion, exposing him to the air. "Tell me about your first sexual encounter," she said, taking him in her hand and stroking him.

His long pale shaft was tipped with a very red head. He was very hard now and as she looked at his impressive length, she wished they had more time. "I... it was summer before my seventh year. Muggle girl... don't remember her name... she lived down the street from me," he panted, as she continued stroking his length unmercifully. It made it hard to think, much less speak. He wondered if he was speaking because of the Veritaserum, because otherwise he was sure his wits were too scattered to do much more than concentrate on the sensation of her soft hand gliding repeatedly over him, her thumb every now and then striking out to rub the beads that were coming out of his tip. "In the park, it was night... she was drunk... gave me a... blow job."

"Was she pretty?" Tracey asked, watched the Professor who was leaning his head back on the couch. She could hardly tell his hair apart from the black leather he rested his head on. However, his pale face contrasted with it sharply. She saw him shake his head, no. "Was she any good?" Tracey asked, rising on her knees to get her face closer to his hard on.

"Felt good for my first- _ngh_," Severus didn't finish as he felt something hot and wet wipe over his slit. He gasped and jerked his head up to look. He was just in time to see a pink tongue slip back behind luscious lips. Tracey looked up at him with a smug smirk on her lips and a mischievous look in her eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked as she started to stroke him slowly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked. However, before he could answer what he hoped she would do, she went on. "Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of time to thoroughly enjoy this. I should really be getting back to Daphne. This will be a quick one," she said, before leaning her head back in. This time, he watched as her lips opened and in and she sucked in first his head, than the rest of him.

He gasped at the hot wet heat that suddenly surrounded him and groaned deep in his throat. He shut his eyes to enjoy it. He was rather surprised that Tracey had done this. In his past experiences, many of the women he'd been with had been unwilling to do this, and if they did, didn't seem to like it, or took the initiative to do it.

He was further surprised when he felt Tracey's lips at the base of him. Opening his eyes, he watched in a daze as she pulled up, before going down again. He could feel her hot tongue sliding at his underside, and feel his tip brushing back of her throat.

This time when she pulled away, he could feel her teeth graze ever so lightly against his flesh causing him to hiss. He heard his head pop out wetly from her lips. "Did that hurt?" she asked concerned, just in case her teeth weren't as gentle as she had meant. Severus merely shook his head at her. She smiled and went back to his dick, swirling her tongue around the head for a moment before plunging it down her throat.

She started to bob her head faster now. Severus' placed his hands in her luscious locks and left his fingers threaded there. He couldn't help rolling his hips into the sensation of her mouth, hard as he tried. Her cheeks were now hollowing as she started to really suck at him. Severus wasn't sure how long he would last with her mouth on him, it rather felt like she could suck the life out of him like that.

When she started moaning rabidly around him, sending the vibration coursing up his member, he moaned deep in his throat and could feel getting closer. "Tracey," he panted when a moment later, he felt one of her hands starting to manipulate his balls, rubbing them, almost rolling them in her hands, kneading the soft skin and flesh. "I'm gonna cum," he suddenly groaned, barely able to get the words out of his mouth, warning her.

Tracey immediately popped off, using her hand that was touching his balls to stroke him off, as with the other hand she placed one of the glass cups at his tip. Not a moment too late, as he was coming soon after. She stroked him until every drop of him was out.

Sitting, sated, and trying to regain his breath, he looked up at Tracey as she stood and placed the glass on the table behind her. "I'm sorry about not swallowing. I don't like the texture of semen, its not personal," she said apologetically as she leaned in and placed a heated kiss on his lips, dipping her tongue in his mouth.

Severus growled at her presumption that he would want to kiss her after where her mouth had just been. However, her soft lips were too tempting. Amazingly enough, though he still tasted himself, he also tasted Firewhisky and subtle hints of sugar and mint.

When Tracey pulled away, she was smiling and had a mischievous look in her eyes. "Did you enjoy it?" Severus grudgingly nodded as he started straightening himself out. "Good. I'll see you later then, Professor, I really need to get back to Daphne before she wonders."

And just like that, she was gone.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Please review! Also suggest anything you'd like to see and just maybe there will be a chapter feature it. ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Hot and Ice Cold

_Prompts: Interruption, jewelry, gentle._

_**Chapter 5: Hot and Ice Cold**_

She was gone for the holidays, and he was losing his mind without her.

Bitterly, he realized that he was becoming almost dependent on the girl. It was like she was becoming an addiction, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her skin, or her hair, or the softness that she was or how she always smelled intoxicatingly good.

Didn't help matters any that he had found her panties, the one he had banished on their second encounter, at the bottom of his wardrobe. He'd liked to say that he'd found them and simply set them aside to hand to her at another time. However, he couldn't help holding the soft, purple cotton in his hands and wishing some of her warmth still clung to it. Though there was something else that still lingered there, a tangy scent that made him hard instantly.

Wanting to get out the castle and needing a distraction, he decided to attend the Parkinson Christmas celebration. Usually it was thrown by the Malfoy's, but considering the state of things, he doubted they were even up to putting in an appearance.

While Severus had always hated attending these affairs, this one he was almost looking forward to, if only to distract his mind. Unfortunately he had not counted on the presence of a certain girl with hair as long as a woodland nymph. It actually rather puzzled him considering he was quite sure that the girl was a half-blood and at these pureblood soirees they rarely made an exception for even half-bloods. But of course, Tracey was there with the Greengrass girl, the older one. Although, Astoria was there along with.

The Parkinson hall was dark as the Ministry atrium. At one end of the large room there was a large fireplace, which what he was sure were jade stones lining it. While on all other sides there were large windows that went from floor to ceiling. The drapes were pulled back so that the night-sky lit most of the hall in an eerie blue light. Although there were little lamps floating about the room, much the way the candles floated in the Great Hall.

However, through the darkness, Severus had been able to spot the three girls. They were gathered at a rather large window. Astoria Greengrass, whose blonde hair was twisted in a fancy bun and was wearing conservative and what he assumed were pink dress-robes, seemed rather left out. Her sister Daphne was standing somewhat with her back towards the younger girl, and facing more towards Tracey. Briefly he noted Daphne had her hair for the most part loose, and held back by smalls braids, and she was wearing an extremely tight and strapless set of dress-robes.

But what Severus was really interested in was Tracey.

From where he stood, he could vaguely tell that her robes were green, probably emerald though he could not tell as they seemed darker in this lighting. They were made of silk, and while they out-lined her figure, it was more subtle than Daphne's robes as they weren't plastered to her like a second skin. Her long hair, was braided on her left side and there was a large white flower in it for decoration. An all-white stargazer lily.

She looked, breath-takingly beautiful.`

For a moment, Severus merely stood across the room, admiring her. He didn't pay any attention to all the people, socializing, who stood between them as he merely watched Tracey. He sneered slightly to note the extremely-bored look she bore, despite Daphne's consistent jabbering.

A moment later he watched as Pansy Parkinson walked over with a waiter carrying a tray of drinks which each of the girls took. While Tracey took one of the flutes, she didn't so much as look at Pansy who started to talk to Daphne.

Severus wondered briefly where were the stream of fawning boys that almost always seemed to be surrounding Daphne Greengrass. Looking around the girls vicinity, he spotted a few boys, standing not fifteen feet away from the girls and staring at them, while talking. He noted too that Blaise Zabini stood along the edge of the group, drinking something that looked rather strong, in a black set of expensive dress-robes.

If Blaise Zabini was there that had to mean that the Black Widow was here as well, Severus thought as he looked around. And there she was, Dominique Zabini, with what he assumed was her seventh husband, who Severus noted looked a bit pale and drawn. Severus was wholly unconcerned about this. Any man stupid enough to get married to a woman whose last six husbands had passed suspiciously deserved to be the next victim.

"Severus, how nice of you to come. I had not expected you to," Severus looked up and turned slightly as he was approached by two men, both slightly older than him. The first, who had addressed him, was none other than the host Phoebus Parkinson. The other was Gregor Greengrass.

"There are no Slytherins staying at the castle this holiday, I was at liberty to leave the castle," Severus replied tersely. He knew both these men well, though they were not Death Eaters. They and their wives were very concerned with their daughters, and one of the many sets of overbearing parents he had to deal with.

"I see, well I assure you my wife and I are very please you could make it," Phoebus said civilly, as he turned to look towards the girls. "And how is my Pansy doing?"

"She is doing acceptably well," Severus replied. He didn't really want to be discussing the girl and her academics, which frankly he felt she couldn't possibly be doing any better. The girl was by no means brilliant. She was adequate really. The only reason he had made her prefect was to appease her parents, and so the girl wouldn't have it very hard at home.

"Gregor, who is that girl with our girls? The one with a flower in her hair?" Phoebus asked, turning his body slightly towards Gregor Greengrass. He was a tall, impressive man with broad shoulders and who said but few words. His blonde hair, which he combed back, had touches of grey. And his eyes were cold and grey like steel.

"Tracey Davis," the man responded simply, not bothering to look at the girls. His clean shaven face was utterly expressionless. "She is spending the holidays with my Daphne."

"Davis? I don't think I know her family," Phoebus Parkinson said with a frown. However, Severus was more interested with the fact that Tracey was staying with the Greengrass' instead of going home for the holidays.

"She's the unofficial and daughter of Rabastan Lestrange, to put it delicately, half-blood," Gregor explained, bored. Severus noted that Mr. Parkinson looked slightly dismayed and aghast at this. While Severus was surprised, his surprise was due to the fact that she was a Lestrange, not by the fact she was a half-bood.

"And you allow your Daphne to be friends with her?"

Gregor turned his cold eyes to Phoebus and fixed him with a hard stare. "Tracey has a great deal of my respect. She's a very intelligent, and got a good head on her shoulder. And what's more, she looks after my Daphne. She's a fierce little thing, and I think it would behoove you, to be a bit more reticent to express your feelings over her breeding," Gregor responded, with a voice so sharp and cold, it was like a blade. "A Lestrange is no trifle."

Phoebus Parkinson, having showed no more sense than his daughter, blushed and immediately departed, muttering about his wife needing him. Once he was gone, Severus turned to Gregor Greengrass who was seemingly staring at nothing. "Do you know Miss Davis well?" Severus couldn't help asking.

Gregor turned his steel gaze to him and looked at him momentarily. Severus had never dealt too much with the man, he'd always allowed his wife to do the talking whenever he met with one of them to discuss their girls. "Daphne's been bringing her home for the holidays since their second year. Of course, she only comes for a short time in the summer. I believe this is the first time she's come during Chirstmas holidays," he replied.

"I was not aware of Rabastan Lestrange being her father," Severus said, hoping the man would elaborate.

"It's not common knowledge," Gregor stated simply.

"That begs the question, how do you come by such knowledge?"

"She is the only grandchild of Melisande Lestrange. Since she's lost her husband and both sons, she's trying to build a relationship with her granddaughter. Not an easy task, Tracey is quite proud. She disdains her grandmother's attempts at trying to buy her affection. Not that Melisande is an easy woman to get rid of. I think they both enjoy their little game."

Severus felt slightly overwhelmed. He felt as though he had just learned a hell of a lot more about Tracey than he had expected to.

It wasn't too long after Gregor Greengrass moved away that Severus had to watch the group of boys finally approach the Slytherin quartet. Though Blaise didn't seem happy about the change of place. Neither was Severus, once he realized that Tracey's robes weren't as conservative as he originally thought.

While from the front they were, soon as she turned, he got a shock he was not prepared for. Apparently the robes she wore, were the backless kind. From shoulders, down to about her waist, her back was completely exposed. Even in the distance, he could see her pale skin gleaming in the blue light, practically glowing.

His eyes couldn't help take in the delicate little bones at the top of her spine. Or help notice the elegant ridges of her shoulder blades. It made his lips want to trace every inch of satin skin exposed to him, and he was sure he was not the only one as he watched through narrowed eyes as several boys, whom Severus were sure were at the least in their early twenties, tried to entice Tracey into conversation. However, she seemed wholly bored by them and barely deemed them worthy of looking at. No, her attention was set on watching Daphne. Though he did note from time to time how her eyes slyly looked over at Blaise from the corner of her eyes.

For a reason, that rather bothered him. He knew that Tracey was not a virgin... and she seemed to have quite some experience, but how much experience, he wondered. After all, he'd never seen Tracey very much interested in any of the boys at Hogwarts. Though, she did sort of get along with Theodore Nott, but he doubted she was interested in him physically.

Severus tried to shove this out of his mind, knowing it would lead to very dark paces and instead tried to focus on Tracey and what he had gleaned from Gregor Greengrass. He wondered why Tracey looked after Daphne, as Gregor suggested. He had always thought their friendship was an odd one considering they were so different, and he wondered again at it. Why was Tracey even friends with Daphne? And if they weren't friends, why did Tracey look after her?

Tracey rather struck him as the proud type. And being as she probably didn't care for her grandmother buying her, he didn't think her watchfulness over Daphne was done to glean some kind of profit from it. In fact if anything, Tracey probably disdained of Purebloods in general. So what was different about Daphne that she bothered pursuing a friendship with her and felt the need to look after her?

From what Severus knew, though Daphne was far from a model student, she was no idiot. She had some brains, and while she was a bit silly, as most girls her age tended to be, she was not incapable of taking care of herself. So what did Gregor Greengrass mean by saying that Tracey looked after Daphne?

XX

"How many drinks have you had Blaise?" Tracey asked quietly, after having subtly and slowly maneuvered her way over to Blaise, circling around the boys that were now trying to garner Daphne's attention and for the most part ignoring Astoria and Pansy. She didn't bother looking at him when she asked, wanting to keep eagle eyes on Daphne.

"What do you care," he hissed under his breath and gulping the last of his glass. Tracey loathed the fact that his words stung at all, especially after the way he had spread throughout Slytherin that he had taken her virginity. However, she didn't allow her emotions to come to the surface. She had been studying Occlumency on her own for too long now to allow something like that to get the better of her.

"I don't," Tracey replied coldly, making to move away when she suddenly felt something very hot grip her arm. Blaise had always had a very warm touch. Extremely warm really, Tracey couldn't understand it. "Get your hand off me, Blaise," Tracey said through grit teeth, telling herself that this is what she got for caring about stupid pretty-boys.

"I miss you, damn it," he said, pulling her close so that his breath lingered and touched her ear. Tracey felt a shiver shoot down her spin, and hated herself for it being a pleasurable one. However, she ignored that as his grip on her was getting painful.

"Blaise-"

"Get your hand OFF Miss Davis, NOW," Tracey and Blaise both turned startled to see that Snape had swooped down on them. For a moment they both forgot that it was the holiday and that they weren't at at the castle. With much reluctance, Blaise released Tracey anyway. Whether or not they were in school was irrelevant. He knew better than to cross Snape.

Tracey felt her heart thudding hard in her chest as she stared at the Professor. She was more than just shocked to see him. "Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" she asked, feeling slightly bewildered. However, he was not looking at her but glaring at Blaise instead.

"Excuse me," Blaise said coolly, seeing no reason why he should not simply flee and leave Tracey to deal with it. For his part, he purposefully stayed out of trouble to avoid detentions with Snape, which even for Slytherins involved picking and slicing things up.

However, once he was gone, Snape still did not turn to look at Tracey, as she had expected. Instead he continued to watch Blaise as he got lost in the crowd, going Merlin knows where. "Professor Snape," Tracey said questioningly, causing him to turn to look at her. As he turned his dark and stormy gaze to her, she wondered why he had just done that. She no longer cared why he was there at the Parnkinson estate of all places. Instead, she felt rather more curious why he had just looked and treated Blaise as if nothing would please him more than to strangle him, when he'd rarely ever paid much mind to Blaise. Blaise after all was a very good student and rarely a problem.

"A word, Miss Davis," he told her coolly before turning around and marching away. It was not a request, Tracey knew that tone of voice well enough. Usually Snape used it on unruly Slytherins who he was about to privately chastise for embarrassing their House and by extension their Head. Tracey grudgingly followed the man, shooting one last glance at Daphne to make sure she was all right.

Though she was following Snape at some distance, and everyone was getting so drunk they wouldn't have noticed anyway, she still wondered what anyone would say if they noticed. However, she brushed this aside and wondered what she had done, why Snape would be angry with her. She hadn't done anything, she reasoned to herself. However, when did Snape ever need a reason to be mad at someone?

Sighing, Tracey merely steeled herself for whatever was to come. It wouldn't really be the first time Snape chewed her out. Though, there weren't many times he had. After the first couple, times back in her first and second year, he seemed to give up as they had no effect on her.

Once they were out of the Ballroom, Tracey followed Snape a bit further down the hall, towards a more shaded place. She wasn't surprised or frightened by this, after all she was a Slytherin and Slytherin if nothing else, prepared you for the dark. However, she was surprised when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and wrapped his arms so tight around her that she was pressed so tightly against him that she couldn't breathe. Although, she couldn't breathe right anyway as his lips were crushed to hers and working feverishly against her.

Tracey wasn't sure what was going on, but after a few seconds, her brain seemed to melt at the ferocity of his kiss. Her limbs immediately molded to his and she managed to wiggle her arms up his chest to lodge in his hair. A moan escaped her lips and she arched her back to press further into him when she felt his fingers playing on her skin like a talented musician could play on their instrument. However, after a few moments, she had to pull her bruised lips away, to be able to breathed.

Severus merely moved his lips to the exposed side of her neck and started trailing kisses along the column, while his hands trailed up her spine in ghost-light touches. Tracey, struggled to catch her breath, even as her heart thundered due to his ministrations.

Before she knew what hit her, he had maneuvered her to a nearby table leaning against a staircase and bent her over it. "Professor?" she murmured questioningly as she felt his lips trailing down her spine. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him nip at her shoulder blades, and lick a trail down her spine to the small of her back, while one of his hands moved to the front of her dress and cupped her mound, before rubbing against it roughly.

Tracey gasped and began to wrihte underneath him. Severus smirked as he continued to lavish attention on her back, kissing his way back up to her shoulders. "I like seeing you like this," Severus whispered into her exposed ear, before nibbling on her earlobe. Tracey moaned and bit on her lip. As she was bent over the table, his arousal pressed into her ass as he played with her ear. The dress-material was so thin that it was almost as if she was wearing nothing.

"Professor... why are you-" she gasped suddenly as one of his fingers started to rub against her clit. She could feel her orgasm fast approaching and wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on.

"I've missed your skin, the feel of you," he murmured as he nibbled on the side of her neck, down to her shoulders. "You're mine," he whispered harshly as he recalled the Zabini boy, and he sunk his teeth roughly into her shoulder, causing her to thrash under him as she came, with his name rolling off her tongue sweetly.

Tracey sank and rested on the hardwood table, with her eyes closed. Her legs felt wobbly and weak and her breath was coming in pants. Presently her mind was too muddled to think of anything he said to her, or what it meant. All she could think of was the way he had found her weakness and exploited it so wonderfully. Or the way his talented fingers knew her mound so well that even through two layers of clothing, thin though they were, he could managed to pinpoint her pleasure nub and play with it so masterfully as to have her come in less than a few minutes.

Even as she rested, she could feel his tongue, laving at her twinging shoulder. She knew she would feel a terrible ache in her shoulder for days and days. However, she didn't care. It was worth it for the jolt of pleasure it brought. It was a bittersweet reminder, one that would bring her to this moment time and time again.

"You are an extremely naughty girl, Tracey," Severus purred into her back, between her shoulder-blades. His dark eyes drunk in the sight of goose-pimples covering her exposed back.

"How have I been naughty?" Tracey asked, her voice slightly muffled by the wood, but he could hear the tone. It was teasing and lethargic.

"Showing all this delectable skin for the world to see," he responded roughly as he ground his hips into her back. He felt his pants tighten all the more when he felt her move her hips back against him, pressing her backside harder against his arousal and rubbing him in all the right ways.

"Than you must punish me, sir, for being such a naughty girl," Tracey replied, her voice thick and husky as she continued to gyrate her hips. Severus groaned as his hands moved to hold her hips and his eyes were glued to her rear. It was such a nice arse. Round and pert and the perfect size for her slim and petite figure. Severus could think of nothing else he'd want to do more than bury himself in it and feel how tight she was. But he still had enough presence of mind to recall where they were.

"Another time perhaps," he stated regretfully. Tracey could hear the frown in his voice and felt that was unacceptable. So she ground all the more persistently into him, causing him to take a breath through his clench teeth, hissing as he did so.

"But don't you want me, sir?" she asked in a whimper. Severus groaned, his grip on her slim hips tightening.

"Yes," he huffed as she continued to grind against him. He could feel his tip beginning to leak at the insistent movements of her hips. Before he could think better of it, his hands were hiking up her skirts.

Tracey grinned to herself for a second before she suddenly felt a shiver of terror run down her spine. Tracey felt as though she had just been doused by ice-cold water. She closed her eyes and tried to still her suddenly wildly beating heart. However, it didn't help matters. If anything, it made it worse. Visions swam before her eyes, all a jumble.

Suddenly she was twisting out of the Professors hands. Opening her eyes, she noticed he looked bewildered as she straightened her robes. She could feel a blush of embarrassment at what she was about to do, creeping up her neck and she felt so angry. "I'm sorry Professor, I'm afraid we will have to wait for another time, I have to go," she said, turning and fleeing down the hall so quickly that she was gone before he even managed to comprehend what was happening.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Anyway that was the chapter. Hope you all liked. Tracey's sudden departure will be explained, so don't worry about it. Anyway please review and sorry about the long wait!


	6. Chapter 6: Like Some Kind of Dream

_Prompts: Voyeurism, first time, in the shower._

_**Chapter 6: Like Some Kind of Daydream**_

Tracey walked up the steps towards the school with a nose buried in a book, while Daphne walked somewhat subdued beside her. Daphne chewed on her bottom lip as they stepped inside the castle, before suddenly placing a hand on Tracey's arm and turning to look at her when the girl lifted her eyes and raised a brow to give Daphne a probing and somewhat annoyed look.

"Are you mad at me?" Daphne suddenly blurted. Tracey snapped the book she was holding shut and hugged it with one arm lazily to her chest.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Tracey asked, looking at Daphne like she really expected an answer to the question. Daphne bit on her lip as she looked around the somewhat bustling Entrance Hall. Many of the people that had just returned from the holidays were lingering around to catch up with friends that had stayed at the castle, or passing into the Great Hall to eat something.

Daphne chewed on her lip nervously as she turned her gaze back to Tracey who was looking at her with a mask of coldness over her features not betraying any of her emotions. She had been too much of a coward over the remainder of the holidays to bring up the incident with Tracey, however, she couldn't take it anymore. Tracey had hardly spoken to her at all since Christmas and had her nose buried in a book for the most part and Daphne simply couldn't take it anymore.

"I know how you feel about Blaise," she mumbled in a small voice as she looked down. Tracey didn't say anything in response to this, though she grit her teeth. She'd been trying very hard not to think about Blaise over the remainder of the holidays and just the sound of his name made her blood boil and she struggled to keep control over her rage. "I know you hate him because of what he did, betraying your intimacies, but I think you've hoped that you'd get past that and get back together, and I just fucked it up. Like I fuck all relationships."

"Daphne," Tracey said sharply, causing Daphne to look up hesitantly after flinching. "The only thing you did wrong was be stupid enough to follow him out of the ballroom. I could forgive you that, because I know how you are, and I shouldn't have left you alone. As for Blaise, I'll never forgive what he did to you, or tried to," Tracey reached for Daphne's hand with her free one and cupped it and looked deep into Daphne's eyes. "We made a blood oath to each other, remember? Nothing will ever come between us," Tracey said, looking Daphne in her eyes intensely.

Daphne felt suddenly like she could breathe again and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she pressed her forehead to Tracey's. "I'm sorry for being so useless Tracey, but you're the best sister I could ever have wished for," Daphne said, opening her eyes. Tracey felt a pang to see that they were sparkling with tears.

She wasn't sure why she felt so close and protective of Daphne. Maybe it was because Daphne was the only person in Slytherin who had tried to reach out to her, and hadn't cared about the fact that she was a half-blood of extremely questionable origins. Or maybe it was because Daphne had always looked up to her as something akin to awe, or because Daphne could make her laugh. But for whatever reason, Tracey had felt absurdly protective over the girl. She didn't want anything to ever hurt her.

"That's because we're twins remember," Tracey said, offering a small smile at the inside joke that they shared. She held up their clasped hands and interlaced their fingers together. "We'll always be this close," she said, squeezing Daphne's hand a meaningful squeeze. "Now back up, or we're both going to be cross-eyed," she teased causing Daphne to move her head from where it was pressed to Tracey and laugh, feeling a million tons lighter.

XX

Severus furrowed his brow as he paced in the dungeons. He'd been meaning to have a conversation, a rather unpleasant one, with Tracey for days of the count of her sudden and abrupt departure after their last encounter. For days, he'd seethed at the emotions coursing through him, brought by Tracey's sudden rejection. It had stung, more than he liked to admit, and he hated that. The girl had entirely too much power over him it seemed.

Not only did she make him lose all control over his body and reasoning, not it seemed she had taken complete control of his sentiments. Severus wondered how it was possible for her to accomplish this, and in such a short expanse of time, but brushed that away. There was no way for him to know at present, unless he somehow manage to divine it, and he'd never had any gift for divination.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he pushed aside what Tracey had done and instead thought of something else that was rather interesting. Something he had witnessed a few days ago, when the students had arrived from the holidays. He had intended to speak to Tracey that very day, however, the only opportunity that had come up, was an inconvenient one.

However, it had been... interesting and bewildering. Severus wasn't exactly sure what to make of it.

Tracey and Daphne had both been standing, rather brazenly as they were practically in the center of the Entrance Hall, holding hands and with their foreheads pressed to each other. Severus, along with many other students, looked at the pair of girl's in a seemingly intimate and tender moment, with a mixture of shock and befuddlement. For his part, Severus even felt spikes of jealousy and possessiveness and had to walk away before he did something that would be catastrophic.

For the millionth time, Severus wondered what exactly was the nature of their relationship. He tried to convince himself that they were merely friends and the stance they were in meant nothing. After all, girls seemed to be far more confident in their sexuality that small touches that sometimes only couples exchanged, were found acceptable between them and their female friends. While, if Severus had seen two boys doing this, he would have immediately known them to be gay; for girls it was more difficult to decipher or label.

And then there was the matter of Blaise Zabini. He was in a very foul mood from what Severus had seen of him lately and it was no small wonder. He had the word 'asshole', spelled out in capital letters across his face in what looked like cuts. Whoever had done that to him had used a curse that not even the teachers had managed to cure or even glamour.

Blaise was unwilling to reveal the culprit, however, Severus could guess who was behind it from the dark and hate-filled looks that he shot towards Tracey and Daphne. He knew Tracey was the spell-caster as Daphne was not capable of a curse of that magnitude. Though, how exactly Daphne was involved remained a puzzle to him.

Severus exhaled a sigh as he exited his office and made his way to the Potions class. Today he'd be in charge of the sixth years, that of course included Tracey, whom he fully intended on speaking to.

Having arrived outside it, and noticing the students already gathering, he opened the door and allowed them inside. However, he didn't proceed in after them. Today they were not having a practical lesson and he had all the ingredients locked up, so as to prevent all shenanigans. He'd decided that he would wait until he spotted Tracey coming to class, so as to inform her that he wanted to speak to her after class.

Severus was distinctly displeased when she walked up with Theodore Nott. However, he smirked as both his Slytherins were walking, apparently reading the same book. Theodore held it up, while Tracey looked at it with wide, fascinated eyes. "Mr. Nott, Miss Davis," Severus stated coolly as they approached. Both Slytherins looked up, mildly surprised that Snape was standing outside the class.

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape," they chorused as Theodore shut the book and they came to stop a few feet before him. Severus focused his gaze on Tracey who wore a small, apologetic smile as she looked at him with eyes that looked like they were almost pleading. Severus wasn't sure why, but he felt his muscles become less tense.

"A word, Miss Davis," Severus said, motioning for Theodore to proceed. Tracey suddenly looked apprehensive as Theodore left them and she looked up at Professor Snape, tilting her chin up a bit more as she straightened and held her hands behind her back and regarded him coolly. Severus raised a brow as he looked at her. "I think you're aware that we need to have a very long conversation," he stated in a low voice, so low that she had to take a few steps closer to him to hear him.

Tracey sighed, however, she merely shrugged. "I apologized, sir, and I meant it. What more is there?" she said in a low voice. Severus felt his anger suddenly surge as he took yet another step towards her and bent so that their faced were mere inches apart.

"An explanation," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Surely you don't think that a sincere apology is going to be sufficient for what you did?" Tracey crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly drawing his attention to her robes, which were parted open. She was wearing her skirt and it rode very high on her thighs to be permissible. She also had fishnet stockings on with rips in them, showing off her pretty legs and giving her a distinctly dirty and rebellious look. Her shirt was untucked, her tie was loose, and the top buttons of her shirt undone. Through the white of her shirt, he could see the neon-green bra practically glowing through the white fabric.

Severus felt heat coursing up his neck as he straightened. She was too close, or rather they were too close. He stepped back to get away from her aroma, which was always so delicious. "Well sir that would be a rather long explanation, because you wouldn't understand without some background information," Tracey said. Her voice then suddenly became tart. "And honestly, I'm not sure I want to share that background information. Its private."

That statement made Severus feel like she had just punched him in his diaphragm, hard. The only way he knew to react to this, was through retaliation. "I think its a little too late for that, don't you think?" he asked in a velvety tone he knew was sure to cause a shiver to course up her spine. Tracey bit her lip and glared at him.

"Are you sure you want to have that conversation, _now_, right here?" Tracey said, tilting her head towards their surrounding. Severus looked up and recalled that there were students still filing into his classroom and felt his stomach suddenly give a twist. She had a point, he was being very imprudent. Which really wasn't like him. Severus clenched his teeth and glared down at the girl.

"You will stay after class," he said coldly at her. It wasn't a request, they both knew it. Tracey shrugged and turned away and walked into the classroom. Severus would have faced-palmed at that moment. In retrospect, he should've reprimanded her for the state of her uniform. It was a constant distraction from the lesson for the rest of the class and even made him forget a few times that he was pissed at her.

His eyes kept trailing over to her, and latching onto her pert little round, neno covered mounds. It made his mouth positively salivate, especially when he watched her move the feather of her quill to tickle her collarbone and trail over the top of a creamy breast that peeked though the top of her shirt. He would have given anything to be that quill.

Oh, and the girl knew what she was doing to him. He could see it in her eyes and the smug smirk on her face whenever she caught him looking. It was a little game she played with him, a sadistic one too. And while that made him angry, this way she toyed with him, he also found it incredibly arousing for more reasons than he cared to count or acknowledge. One of those being that, it was a game they both had to play very subtly, to avoid all detection; it carried great risk if they were caught, and there was a sick sort of excitement due to that.

Severus knew that this girl was going to be his ruination. She had to be. She was too sinfully beautiful and sexy for him. If he were the type of person to believe in devils and demons, than she would be one. She was a succubus, he was sure of it. She was probably after whatever was left of his soul.

When class was over, Severus could have collapsed out of exhaustion. And he did, behind his desk and fell into his large chair. He'd often heard students refer to it by a few Slytherins as the 'Black Throne'. Resting his hand on the armrest, he used one to pinch the bridge of his nose and tried to clear of all thoughts, wondering how to deal with Tracey now, fully aware that every attempt to question her was thwarted by her sexual prowess and he always ended up sidetrack. Though, he supposed it was a great way to get sidetracked, but ultimately still inconvenient.

"You wanted to see me Professor Snape?" Tracey asked when the last students exited and she stood before his desk, clasping her bag strap to her shoulder.

Severus looked up and glared at the girl standing before him. She knew very well he wanted to see her. "Explain to me, what exactly happened that night?" he said through gritted teeth as he stared up at her expectantly, willing himself not to be distracted by her practically see through shirt.

"I already told you, I had to go. There was no choice in the matter, it had nothing to do with you so I don't know why you're taking it so personally. Its not like the summons came at a convenient time for me either," Tracey said, crossing her arms over her chest and expelling a huff at the end of her statement. She seemed genuinely peeved now and Severus wondered why that was.

"Summons?" Severus asked, an unpleasant chill coursing through him. Summons to him had become synonymous with torture due to his long servitude to the Dark Lord.

Tracey sighed and uncrossed her arms. "If you really must know, and I'm only telling you this because I know the way I left you that night is painfully humiliating, in our second year Daphne and I decided to be blood sisters. We'd discovered that there is some kind of connection between us that we've never had with any other person. We understand and accept each other just the way we are."

Severus furrowed his brow at this. "A blood oath?" he asked seriously, to which the girl merely nodded her head. Leaning back in his chair, Severus thought about this for a moment. While he was aware muggles who were close to one another, would cut themselves and then mix the blood to make themselves 'blood sisters' or 'blood brothers', when a witch of wizard did it... their magic actually strengthened their bonds. "So what are you saying?" Severus asked after a moment, having a hunch as to what she meant.

"That when Daphne is in severe distress or pain, I feel it too. As if I were her. And I know where she is and get a sense of what's happening, although its not always very clear. That night Daphne needed me," she said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. Severus nodded his head as he got up from his desk. He more or less had guessed as much after she confirmed the blood oath, and he had a better sense of her relationship with Daphne, but still...

"What is your need to protect Daphne? You treat her like a toddler, she is old enough to take care of herself and should learn to make wiser decisions," Severus said as he got walked around the desk that stood between them so he could pace. However, the dark look on Tracey's face told him he was getting into territory that was more than a little touchy.

"She _needs_ me and that's the end of this discussion," she said in a steely tone. "Anything else you'd like to know, Professor?"

Severus decided to ignore the last comment, but to nevertheless not press on about Daphne. Clearly Daphne Greengrass was a subject that he'd have to tread carefully on and currently she wasn't worth an argument. "Was Blaise Zabini involved in the incident?" Severus asked, looking at Tracey. For a moment, he saw a flash of anger in Tracey's eyes before they became very guarded. "I don't care about what you did to Zabini, Tracey. I won't punish you for it. However, I think it would be prudent if you lift the curse already."

Tracey suddenly smiled at this. "Not that I'm admitting to having anything to do with that, but if I were to help Blaise with his appearance, what do I get in return for the service?" she asked innocently as she held her hands behind her back and started to swivel a bit drawing attention to her chest.

Severus forced himself to keep his eyes on her face as he stopped pacing before her. "I don't care about Zabini, as far as I'm concerned he could keep those bloody scars for the rest of his life, it would serve him right. He could learn a bit of humility. However, I doubt that the Professor will abide the obscene word on his face much longer," Severus replied. "But I won't punish you for it, if you just get rid of it."

"I'm not admitting to anything, but if I did it, you can't punish me for it at all, it did not occur on school property."

"You could be charged for it, than."

"I'm underaged, any charges would be less than severe. Not to mention Blaise is more likely to get charged for assault and maybe something more severe," Tracey replied, completely unconcerned. Severus had to concede that she had a point. However, the chevalier way she flung out the fact that she was technically a minor made his skin crawl. Not to mention, her argument completely showed through and through just how much of a manipulative little Slytherin she was. If he weren't so concerned about it, he would've thought it incredibly sexy. "Besides my gran would never allow it. It pays to have a wealthy and influential family member. Might I make a suggestion?"

"For what?" Severus asked, unsure what she was talking about now as he started wondering what the hell he was doing messing around with Tracey. It was like playing with fire and he was going to be burned, badly if he continued on this foolishness.

"My reward for my assistance with Blaise's face," she stated lightly. Severus looked at her through eyes narrowed with suspicion. Nonetheless he motioned for her to go on. "You will be a bit more lax about the dress-code."

"NO," he suddenly stated angrily as he lurched towards her. However, Tracey didn't so much as blink, merely raised a very thin brow over her big doe eyes.

"Why not?" Tracey asked, her tone somewhat confused as he grabbed her upper arms roughly in his hands when he'd lurched at her.

"I've had enough of you coming to class in completely inappropriate-"

"If you become more lax, I assure you I'll wear them as I used to, properly and stop teasing you like this," Tracey promised sweetly, placing a finger on his chest and toying with the buttons of his robes. Severus felt his heart begin to thunder as he stared in mild confusion and wonder at the girl, wondering about the odd request while his grip became more slack. Why did she want him to be more lax if she was going to wear them properly anyway?

However, Severus couldn't really think of a reason to say no. And not just because the girl was practically making him forget his name by the way she was looking at him with those dark and smoldering eyes of hers while biting on her raspberry lips. "You promise?" he asked uncertainly, almost stuttering. Tracey nodded.

"Mmhmm," Tracey hummed, standing on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "So what do you say?" she asked, looking up at him with bright eyes. Severus merely nodded, causing Tracey's smile to widen before she threw her arms around his neck and placed a more passionate kiss on his lips.

Considering she was shorter than he was, he had to wrap his arms around her so he could lift her a little higher so that he wasn't bent over awkwardly, though first he had to discard her book-bag. As their kiss progressed, he felt Tracey wrap her legs around his hips, causing him to have to hold her legs so she wouldn't fall as he continued to devour her mouth. Severus moaned when she slipped his tongue in his mouth and started to fervently map out his mouth. She had a way of kissing him that made him instantly aroused.

Severus pulled away from her voracious mouth and panted for breath. As air rushed into his lungs, and much needed oxygen reached his brain, he realized that at some point he had sat Tracey on the edge of his desk. Furrowing his brow, he tried to think, which was becoming increasingly difficult due to Tracey's lips latching onto his neck as her hands trailed from his neck to the buttons of his robes.

Shaking his head, Severus struggled to grab her hands and pull away from her. When he did, she looked up at him questioningly. "Bedroom," he panted simply as he stepped away from her and took a deep breath. Tracey raised a brow at him.

"Which is where?" she asked, not bothering to ask him if he meant his. It wasn't like she had a room of her own, she did after all share a dorm with several other girls.

Severus stepped further back and stared at Tracey. Her skirt was still bunched up around her hips, and if he bent a little he was sure to catch sigh of her underwear. Her lips were bruised from the fervent way she'd been kissing him and the bun she had placed her hair in today was very tussled. At that moment, Severus didn't particularly care that it was only a couple hours till dinner, he just wanted Tracey Davis in his bed and completely naked, a sight he hadn't quite gotten the chance to see yet. And he knew that at this point if he got her into bed, they would not be leaving it anytime soon and miss dinner.

Wouldn't be the first, Severus supposed as he picked up her discarded bag and shouldered the strap. Silently he took Tracey's hand in his and led her to the back of the class and to a wall. Pressing a specific stone with his free hand, he lead her through a tunnel that would lead them unseen to his private quarters.

It wasn't long before they were finally standing behind a tapestry. Tracey watched intrigued as Professor Snape pulled out his wand with his free hand and waved it over the tapestry, before passing through and pulling her. She had the distinct impression that they had just passed through a ward and when she emerged on the other side she found herself in a somewhat large room, completely dominated by a large bed.

As they stepped in, a roaring fire leapt to life in the hearth opposite of the bed. There was a large ornate mantle which was unsurprisingly filled with books, though the rug before the fireplace was a surprise. However, Tracey's eyes soon were staring at the bed. Tracey wasn't surprised to see that the coverlet and pillows were black, though the fluffiness of them was not what she expected of the dour Potions Master. As for the frame, it was a large mahogany fourposter, with a very intricately carved posts.

Severus was quick to dump her school-bag and walk over to the bed and sit on the end. He watched Tracey as she took in her surroundings before her eyes turned to him. "It's very dark in here," Tracey stated. Despite the blazing fire going the room felt cool, and the light from the fire didn't reach the entire expanse of the room.

"I only use this room to sleep, and light is not conducive to sleep," he stated simply as he looked at her. Having in her room filled him with a strange array of feelings. He'd never had another living person in the room other than himself. Though he had at times been sought-out by Dumbledore and Minerva in his private quarters, they had never come this far. There was no reason for them to. However, Tracey was here now. And more than that, he was about to share his bed with her.

"Hmm," Tracey hummed in thought as she looked around the room before turning to look back at him with a smile. "Well perhaps with me here, you'll have a reason to desire better lighting. However, if you don't that's also fine with me," Tracey said as she removed her robes and let them pool around her.

"Come here," Severus commanded softly, but a command nonetheless. Tracey shivered at the darkening of his eyes as a sudden hunger jumped into them. She stepped quickly over to him and stood before him, expectantly. His hands immediately found their way to her hips and his eyes moved away from her face, pausing only at her lips before trailing down to her shirt.

Tracey focused on her breathing as she looked down at him, trying not to with with baited breath at would he would do. However, she knew that at this particular time, Snape wanted to enjoy disrobing her and the thought of it made thrills of pleasure to shoot down to her center.

Severus reached for her tie and tugged it completely loose before tossing it aside. His nimble fingers than worked to remove the remaining buttons of her shirt before stripping it off her shoulders, his fingers trailing along the soft skin of her arms skin. His eyes took in her little bellybutton which he thirsted to lick, over the smooth expanse of her stomach, over her ribcage and paster he mounds and collarbone to her throat.

Having discarded her shirt, Severus leaned his head in and placed a kiss on her stomach, just over her bellybutton. His hands found their way back to her lip and encircled them, fingering the waistline of her skirt to find the button and zipper, all the while continue to lavish tender affection on the expanse of her abdomen.

He licked her bellybutton just as his fingers closed around the button and pried it open, and listened to her breathing hitch. He smiled against her soft and fragrant skin. Today she smelled like apricots and it made him absolutely voracious to taste every inch of her. Pulling the zipper of her skirt, he let if fall to pool at her feet.

By now, Tracey's hands had found their way to the back of his head and were gently pushing his head towards her skin. However, Severus pulled away to take in the sight of her, clad in only her bright bra, black underwear and ripped fishnet stockings. He smirked to see that at some point, she had done away with her shoes. Though she still had a pair of ankle-socks on.

"I must say, your outfit for today is very interesting," he said with a smirk as he looked up into her eyes, ignoring the discomfort his trousers caused him. Tracey smiled, despite the pink tinge to her lips.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Tracey stated with in a breathy tone, a smirk clear on her features as her eyes twinkled down at him mischievously. She took a small step back, careful to step out of the skirt. She than turned slightly and to lift up her leg, one at a time to remove her socks. However, that was not what was meant to catch his attention.

"Sweet Salazar," Severus muttered, his breath catching in his throat to see that underneath her fishnet stockings the girl was wearing of all things, a black thong. He felt his arousal twitching and pulsing incessantly at the marvelous sight of her round arse on display, the light of the fire making the globes golden.

"See something you like?" Tracey asked and he could hear the smirk on her face before he even managed to tear his eyes away from her backside to look up at her face. It was rather smug and cocky, and Severus just wanted her all the more under him.

"I wasn't done with you yet," Severus said, getting up and striding over to her. He quickly picked her up in his arms before walking around the side of his bed, and depositing her a bit roughly on it. Tracey giggled as she lay back, before getting up on her elbows to watch him attack her stockings. Severus grabbed their waistline and pulled them down. Tracey could hear the material ripping when they snagged and he tugged none-too-gently.

"I think those are now damaged beyond any possibility of wearing," Tracey said with a pretty pout once he had gotten them off and she was on his bed in nothing more than her undergarments.

Severus smirked as his eyes coated along her long creamy legs, past the tiny black material that covered her mound but little else, and all the way up to her eyes. "That's just what I was aiming for," he stated in a velvety voice. Before Tracey could utter a protest at what he'd done, he had moved his body over hers and recaptured her lips.

However, Tracey was currently having none of that as she maneuvered them so that he was on his back and she was straddling his hips. "My turn," Tracey said with a smile as she pulled away from his lips. Severus looked up at the nearly naked girl sitting astride him, too enticed by the sight to complain as she made quick work of both his robe-buttons and shirt. A muttered spell under her breath as she descended her lips to his collarbone, and his shirt and robes were gone.

"Where- Did you just banish-"

"They're right over there, Professor," Tracey replied, though her voice was muffled by his skin as she trailed kisses down his sternum. Alternately licking and sucking on his skin. Severus looked in the direction she had motioned with her head as his fingers tried to grasp onto her hips, but she was moving down. Severus was impressed by her skills with wandless magic.

"You're very good at- _mmmm_- that," Severus stated as she twirled her tongue around his bellybutton while her fingers unbuttoned his pants after undoing his belt. Severus' hands found themselves of their own accord reaching for the bun her hair was still in and setting it all loose. Tracey unzipped his pants and with another muttered spell that stirred the hairs on his 'happy trail' and sent a tingle to his cock, and sent his pants and boxers to join the rest of his clothing on a pile at the foot of the bed.

Tracey's hair fell all around her, wild and curly as she sat up with a smile as she crawled her way back up his body. "I'm good," Tracey said, the tip of her tongue tracing a hot line from his belly button to his sternum, her eyes never losing contact with his, "At _everything_ I set out to do."

A blaze of heat shot down to Severus dick and made it pulsate. He was quite sure that by now his head was very close to leaking precum.

"As am I," Severus said with a smirk as he captured her lips and turned them over once more so that she was on her back. "And I think I'm wearing considerably less clothes than you," he stated as he moved his lips to her throat while his hands which were trapped underneath her removed her bra clasp and unsnapping it with one hand before pulling back just enough so that he could slide it off her.

Severus gave her no respite before leaning his head back and trailing kisses from her collarbone, where he nipped gently, at the taut, soft skin that covered her breasts. He growled when he felt her fingers dig into his hair and clench. However, that did not deter him and instead he fervently started tease and fuck on a dusty little pebbled nipple while his other hand gently massaged and pinched the other.

Tracey grasped when she felt his teeth graze her nipple and his tongue flick rapidly over the tip. Severus delighted in her reaction but regrettably pulled away and continued to move south. He tasted every inch of her ribs and taut abdomen. He swirled his tongue around her perfectly round and cutely sunken navel.

After lavishing a bit of attention, he grazed his teeth over her skin and still moved south where her musky scent was the strongest. Just the smell of her tangy scent alone made him groan. He wanted more than anything to end this sweet torture and burry himself inside her. However, he shook his head. He had more control than that, and the gorgeous girl that gave herself to him so willingly deserved more than that.

Moving his mouth to her left hip-bone, he took the material of her thong and gently moved it down before nipping on her hipbone and licking it. He then moved to the other side and did the same. Looking up at Tracey, he was rewarded by the sight of her worrying her lip; he exposed breasts heaving with her shallow breathing.

Sighing he moved a little so that he could turn her so that she was laying on her stomach. "Hips up," he commanded to which she complied, keeping the rest of her resting on the mattress. Severus was presented with the lovely sight of her derrière.

Not being able to resist, he leaned in and placed a firm bite on one globe before kissing his way to the waistband of her thong. Once more, he used his teeth to grab the material and pulled back enough to pull it so that when he moved down and away, it came off with the most minimal of work. He let the material go once he got it to her thighs.

The sight of her moist outer-lips made his erection painful, and her scent was utterly heady. Severus leaned in and languidly ran his tongue along her lips, causing Tracey's hips to jerk. Severus smiled as he placed a hand on her hip to keep her from moving and continued to stroke her center with his tongue before seeking out her num and sucking on it.

Tracey felt the hint of teeth on her clit and suddenly felt her body go tense before releasing a shudder along with a particularly loud moan. A flush of embarrassment coursed up her neck as she wondered when she had ever been so easy to cause to orgasm but tried to tell herself that it was simply the fact that Snape had been riling her up. Besides it wasn't like spending the entire period teasing him, hadn't been titillating to her as well.

Rolling onto her back, Tracey stared at Snape through heavy-lidded eyes. He was really something special, she considered to herself as she looked up at him as he licked his lips. "Don't tell me you're all tuckered out already," he teased, though there was no smile on his face and it was hard to tell by the tone of his voice. However, she saw it in his eyes.

Smiling lazily, Tracey reached down and removed the thong still clinging to her thighs. "Not at all. We're just getting started."

**TBC...**

**A/n: **I wanted to get this up, so I didn't do a last edit before posting so forgive any mistakes. I know sometimes I take quite a bit to post, but thats because smut is still something of a challenge for me write still. Not that it makes me uncomfortable … or at least not terribly. LOL. I do enjoy smut though. Anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always please review!


	7. Chapter 6 & a Half: Like Honey

_Prompts: Honey, tickle, candle wax._

_**Chapter 6.5: Like Honey**_

"Lay down," Tracey stated as she rolled off the bed and walked completely naked over to her discarded bag. Severus merely stared with a raised brow, trying to ignore the painful discomfort he felt. He watched, unmoving where he stood, watching as Tracey bent to pick up her bag and rummage through it. Finding whatever it was she was looking for, she dropped the bag. When she saw that he was still standing where she had left him, she raised a brow at him. "Why aren't you laying down?"

Severus felt a flush creeping up his neck at the tone she used, as though he were a child that she was reprimanding. "What is that?" he asked pointedly, ignoring her statement and referring to the bottle she had retrieved.

Tracey held up the the small bottle, in which glittered amber liquid that turned to molten gold as the light from the fire touched it. "This?" Tracey asked with a sudden beguiling smile as she climbed on her knees on the foot of the bed. "You must lay down so I can show you, I promise you'll enjoy it," Tracey promised, her cheshire-cat grin affixed perfectly on her face as her eyes sparkled in the dark.

Severus sighed and climbed onto the bed and lay as requested, resting back on the pillows. He was partially sitting up, resting against the headboard, trying not to be too uncomfortable with the fact that he was up 'full-mast' as he watched Tracey with keen eyes. The fire behind her lit up her hair, creating an almost red halo around her head as her hair fell down her back, a few stray stands covering her mounds from his view.

He watched as Tracey approached him and uncapped the little bottle and jumped slightly, a hiss escaping his lips as she poured the amber liquid on his arousal. The liquid was oddly warm. Not unpleasantly so. It was as warm and silky as he was sure her hand would feel if she wrapped it around him.

After having poured some, Tracey pulled the crystal bottle away and licked the rim to get some stray drops in what she hoped was an obscene and arousing way before recapping it. She giggled at the look on the Professor's face, like a man dying of thirst. "Here," Tracey said, dipping a finger in the liquid that was pouring down from his crown, down his shaft.

Severus hissed at the teasing feel of her finger as she gathered some of the liquid on her finger, and watched in a curious daze as Tracey reached over, partially leaning over him to hold her index finger by his lips. Cautiously, the tip of his tongue passed his lips and pressed for a second to her finger before returning to his mouth. For a moment, Severus furrowed his brow at the taste reached his taste buds and he looked at Trace's eyes with a raised brow.

"Honey?"

Tracey smiled. "Not quite. It looks like honey, tastes like it, but it doesn't quite have its texture. Its not unbearably sticky, it won't stain or be impossible to remove from your bedding..." Tracey explained as she drew away and left the little bottle on the bed. "It was created specifically to be used during sex, though its not quite a lubricant," Tracey explained her mouth now hovering over his navel, her hot breath tickling him.

Severus bit on his lower lip to keep from moaning as he felt her tongue dart out and the hot little tip of it roll around the rim of his belly button. For a moment, he wondered where she got all these things from, when all thoughts were chased away as he felt her tongue travel south following his treasure trail. He knew what she was going to do, what she was heading towards to do, but nothing could prepare him for the feel of the small tip of her tongue, raking over his slit.

Tracey smiled at the hiss she heard from the Professor and opened her mouth enough to be able to swirl her tongue around the taste head, humming in delight at the taste of honey. For a moment, she merely toyed with his head, gently sucking it and lapping up all the tasty amber liquid still clinging there until the taste was completely gone before trailing her tongue down the shaft, one of her hands teasing his inner thighs with her fingertips.

Severus couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that coursed up his spine as he scooted lower, his hands reaching of their own accord for Tracey's full tresses of soft, silken hair. A guttural moan escaped his lips and his eyes momentarily fluttered close as Tracey's hot mouth engulfed his full length in one swoop, his head hitting the back of her throat.

A chorus of moans escaped his lips as she greedily bobbed her head over his shaft at a quick and merciless pace. His hands tightened in her hair, holding on for dear life and forgetting for a moment that he was holding onto her hair. However, Tracey didn't seem to mind the painful grip on her hair and merely moaned around his member.

The hand, which up till now had been teasing his thigh, scraped its nails lightly over the skin that separated her hand from his sac and started to fondle him teasingly.

Severus couldn't help bucking roughly against Tracey's mouth. However, she had reached with her other hand and placed her hand on his hip and pinned it down before he was able to hurt her throat or cause her to gag. "S... s-orry," he managed to murmur as he moaned as Tracey continued to work over him. The sound of her wet mouth wrapped around his flesh reached his ears and it was an oddly enticing sound. "Fuck Tracey! You're so good," he moaned, his hips trying to buck once more and meet her mouth with his own thrust, however, her hand kept him pinned down.

In response, Tracey merely moaned. Though Severus could almost feel her smile against his cock and the hair at his base.

As Tracey continued to play with his balls, he could feel them begin to tighten. Looking down, his eyes locked with Tracey. The way her eyes were twinkling as her luscious lips wrapped tight around his cock was enough to make him cum. "Tracey I'm going to-" he stated, trying to pull her off, recalling that she didn't like the texture.

However, she resisted his tug on her head and puled his cock deeper down her throat with a growl. Severus growled in turn, just as loudly as he came. The fact that Tracey merely continued to suck on his cock, draining every single drop from him was enough to make him see stars as he fell bonelessly back against his pillows.

"I thought... you didn't-" he panted. However, he didn't have a chance to finished his statement as Tracey crawled up along his body and placed a voracious kiss on his lips. Her mouth tasted intriguingly of him and honey.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Please review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 7: A Twin

_Prompts: Dirty talk, bondage, public_

_**Chapter 7: A Twin**_

Tracey awoke the following day to a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Furrowing her thin brows over still-closed eyes, Tracey curled on her side, her hands traveling to the afflicted area and burying her face in the pillow.

It felt extremely early in the morning, and she felt as though she had hardly slept a wink. For a moment, she wondered why that was as she tried to ignore the pain in her lower abdomen. Last night, she hadn't got to sleep until very late, as she spent so many hours in Professor Snape's bed. She hadn't crawled into her own bed until nearly three in the morning. And if her internal clock was not much mistaken, it was around half past six, give or take a few minutes.

Sighing into her pillow, she knew that going back to sleep was not option, no matter how tired she was. Her cramps were intense, something she rather felt was a side-effect of the charm she used to keep her form getting knocked up. They were the harbingers that her period would start in the next three days, of which in the meantime she would be subjected to the most intense of cramps in her lower abdomen.

She could already predict what the next couple of days would be like, and they wouldn't mean anything good for the people around her. Being the stubborn witch she was, the only thing she would do was place occasional warming charms on her stomach to relax the pain; pain which made her extremely grumpy and snappy.

Snapping her eyes open, Tracey reached under her pillow and pulled out her wand. Laying back on her back, she put the tip of her wand where the pain originated and cast a warming charm on her stomach. Immediately, she felt a warmth on her skin, causing the pain to lessen.

After laying for a few minutes, Tracey decided to get up and headed straight for the shower. After a quick one, she got dressed and ready for classes and drying her hair. Just as she was finishing up, the other girls in her dorm were waking up. Pansy was the first to stumble out of bed. At the sight of Tracey, she immediately straightened up and tried to look less like she had just gotten up out of bed.

"Well, you're up early. And where were you last night, I didn't hear you come in," Pansy stated, sounding a bit groggy but still far too nosy for her own good.

"That is none of your concern," Tracey stated, sounding completely bored; she'd never cared for Pansy, and it was too early in the morning to deal with her. "Now excuse me, but I've got to get to the library."

Without another word or a look back, Tracey headed to the library out of the girls' dorm. As she was crossing the Slyhterin common room, she paused as she noted that Blaise was sitting at a table with his back to her. Tracey took the opportunity to discreetly remove the curse she had placed on him, hoping that Snape intended to keep his end of the bargain, before she walked out of Slytherin and headed up the stairs.

She found herself rather irritated that Slytherin was so far away from the library. However, the trip to that library couldn't be helped. She'd procrastinated on doing her Transfiguration work, and it was due later that morning. She would hardly have time between now and the time her first break was over to finish an essay that she hadn't even started. And she couldn't skip doing yet another essay in that class, and Professor McGonagall never gave extensions.

Sighing as soon as she got to the library, she went around collecting books she would need for reference and started hammering out her long essay. She was halfway through, when she suddenly felt her stomach growl at her lack of sustenance: being as the previous evening she hadn't gotten to eat dinner and as Professor Snape hadn't thought to feed her.

Tracey attempted to ignore her stomach and continued to push through, writing her essay, but it wasn't working. Unable to ignore the distraction, Tracey bagged her work and took a few books, before heading down to the Great Hall to get something to eat. She figured that if she ate and worked at the same time, that she could still finish her essay just in time to hand-in for Transfiguration. Usually, she wasn't much of a breakfast person, but she considered the fact that she was running on so very little sleep and hadn't had dinner at all the previous day that she was long over due for a meal.

When she approached the entrance to the Great Hall, she ran into Professor Snape. "Good morning, Professor Snape," she said deferentially as she looked up at him. For a moment, he stiffened and attempted to look at her passively. However, Tracey noted a very subtle amount of pinkness just coloring his cheekbones. In response to her greeting, he merely nodded his head stiffly at her.

"What are you doing up this early, Miss Davis?"

"I went to the library, I had an assignment I was putting off, and its due later this morning," she replied. "But I'm starving, so I came down to eat breakfast."

Severus nodded his head, as he looked down at the girl's uniform. Thankfully, today she had every button of her robes, sweater and collared shirt buttoned up and her tie perfect in place. He grit his teeth, as he supposed that this meant that he had a deal to uphold as she was keeping her end. Although, he supposed that he had to see Blaise Zabini just to be sure.

"Well-"

"Professor Snape," Tracey said, looking up at him and arresting him with her sparkly eyes. "I was wondering if you were," she paused here to look for the delicate way to bring up their bargain from the previous afternoon as she looked down at her feet. Unaware and uncaring of the way her long hair suddenly fell into her face before she looked up at him. A stray strand falling into her right eye as she looked back up at him. "Going to keep in mind what we talked about."

"That would entirely depend on whether you took care of what I told you to," he responded cryptically, while mentally using all his faculties to keep himself from reaching out and gently brushing the silken strands of hair from her face. Much to his relief, Tracey tucked away the hair behind her ear, taking away his temptation.

In the light from the sun, streaming from the Great Hall, he could see her to greater detail than every before. Every red highlight and chestnut colored strand jumping out at him. Her hair was a lively mixture of earthy browns and silken reds. And when her eyes caught the brilliant light at just the right angle, they became a luminescent forrest-green.

"I have, though you don't have to take my word for it. You'll see for yourself soon enough, I imagine," Tracey responded coolly. For a brief moment, Severus studied the expression on her beautiful face. There was a small crease in her brow, a tiny one that he doubted anyone else would notice. If Severus thought back, he had seen it before, and got the inking that it a mark that she was slightly peeved, though nothing in her tone or the rest of her features suggested this was so.

"Well if so, than you have nothing to concern yourself with, I am a man of my word," Severus stated matter-of-factly. "Good day, Miss Davis," he said, when he felt he already felt far too much time talking to her out in the open. If he walked away now, it wouldn't look like anything suspicious. If he lingered longer, people might begin to take note.

Tracey in her turn merely allowed the Professor to walk past her, assuming that he was finished speaking with her. Which was just as well, as she had to eat something, and get back to work on her essay. She didn't think anything of his cool departure, or of the way he was staring at her intently. After all, that was the man she had known him to be for six years, and she didn't expect him to change just because they were fucking. Though, if he did, than he wouldn't be the man that she thought he was.

XX

"Pansy is incredibly pissed at you, you know," Daphne stated conversationally, leaning into the mirror hanging over the the sink and reapplying her make-up. Tracey, who was leaning against the sink next to it, completely engrossed in her nails, merely shrugged. She noted that her nails were getting too long for her liking, and was whether or not she should cut them.

Though, her nails grew to a very pretty and healthy length, and were the envy of many girls, she hated having them long at all. They got in her way when she was trying to write, and she had to hold her wand more gingerly than she liked when her nails got long, because or else they'd be digging into the skin of her palm.

"That's not anything new, is it? What's got her knickers in a twist this time?" Tracey asked as she continued to stare at her nails. Though, she had a strong desire to cut them, she was reluctant to do so. They looked like they were perfectly manicured and if would be a shame to cut their beautiful length. She couldn't help admitting that they were aesthetically pleasing to the eye, and the fact that it made the majority of other girls seethe with envy whenever they cared to take note of them was just the topping on the cake.

"The fact that you pulled off the impossible," Daphne responded, causing Tracey to look at her questioningly. "We came across Professor Snape today. We thought for sure he was going to snap at us about our uniform, but he just shot at us a glare before moving past us and up the hall. So Pansy thinks that you've won, though, she's unwilling to admit defeat just yet. She was trying to convince herself that the Professor was just in a hurry and that's why he didn't say anything."

In response, Tracey didn't say anything. She was stunned to find that she wasn't shocked that Professor Snape had kept to his word. Usually, she knew what the word of the male gender was worth, and it was worth nothing. Their whole gender was nothing but liars. But then, why wasn't she surprised that he kept his word?

She supposed it was simply because... well it was Professor Snape. Ever since she could remember, she had set him apart from every other male. She supposed it was just because he was her Head of House and that he'd earned her respect over the years, the way he did from every other Slytherin she knew.

Tracey mentally shrugged these thoughts off and turned her attention to Daphne, eyeing her speculatively. "You never asked me why I asked her for the choker as payment."

"Because I know why you did it. You just wanted to piss her off in the process of doing her a _favor,_" Daphne said with a smile as she finished, leaning back and eyeing her dark-haired friend. "You're a real bitch, you know that?" Daphne added teasingly.

Tracey laughed, throwing back her head before smirking over at her blonde-friend. "And you, my dear, know me far too well. I may have to kill you, you know too much about the inner-workings of my dark mind," Tracey stated teasingly right back.

"You could never kill me, you wouldn't know how to live without me," Daphne said confidently.

"Oh, I could live without you. But I wouldn't have a soul left," Tracey replied thoughtfully.

Daphne merely shrugged, their banter turning too dark for her liking now. "So you're starting to have cramps, right?"

Tracey didn't bother to ask Daphne how she knew as their period's were practically in sync. Though, while Tracey got cramps before her period started, Daphne's only indication that her period would soon start was that her breast would become far more sensitive. Tracey nodded her head, as Daphne started to put away a few things back into her school bag.

"Do you want me to crawl into bed with you tonight?" Daphne asked. It was innocently meant, but Tracey was slightly amused that if anyone else were in the loo with them, that it would sound far more dirty. It wasn't actually like that. Daphne simply had a way with magic when it came to sex, and not just the act, but the reproductive organs. She was like the goddess of love, and womanhood, and the mysteries of the female body all rolled into one witch.

There was one particular warming spell she did with her hands, by laying them over Tracey's lower b, that would somehow course through her whole body and relax it to the point that she fell into a deep, peaceful and the most restful slumbers she'd ever had. Where when she woke, it was like she'd slept away every ache her body ever felt, and woke a new person.

"Yes," Tracey responded simply as the two girls exited the bathroom and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. "And we have to reset my monthly charm soon too," Tracey informed Daphne, who was the source of that particular charm as well.

"Are you still putting it to use with your secret someone you've been keeping from me?" Daphne asked teasingly as the two girls walked.

"You know me, I like to keep it, just in case someone catches my eye," Tracey responded. Daphne raised a skeptical brow.

"But I don't know of anyone you've been with since Blaise, and he was your first," Daphne responded. Tracey started dating Blaise at the beginning of October their fifth year. As much of a horrible cliché, they had sex for the first time on Valentine's Day. And in all actuality, it was the only day they ever had sex. They'd fooled around often before that, and fucked several times that night, but other than that, they never did it again. Before she knew it, a few days after, all of Slytherin was aware of what had happened between them and she had immediately broken up with him.

Tracey had never considered that she and Blaise had moved too fast in their relationship. After all, she'd like him since they were first years, and... well she'd always been particularly hot blooded. She even started playing with herself from an early age, though Blaise was the first thing to have ever penetrated her as when she played with herself, she'd only ever rubbed her clit and her outer-lips.

However, after Blaise...

"You're forgetting I fucked Fred Weasley, and then George Weasley a couple of months after," Tracey reminded Daphne. Fred was her rebound after Blaise. She wanted to do something to get even with him, even if she didn't exactly plan on him ever knowing about it. Fred... he'd simply been the perfect patsy, and incredibly cute and ginger-haired patsy.

"_You know, you're far too pretty a girl to be crying. What's the matter love?" Tracey turned from where she sat, looking out the window and spotted a rather tall red-head talking to her. She guessed that if he knew she was a Slytherin, instead of being warm and comforting, that he'd take the mickey out of her. However, as she stared at the cute Gryffindor, she perked up as she saw an opportunity. Though, she thought it was rather odd that one would be found in the library._

_Of course, she knew who he was. He was one half of the Gryffindor horrors, he was a seventh year and a Weasley, but not just any Weasley, one of the twins. Which one, she didn't know or care. They both looked alike, both were equally cute and shag-able. "It's my boyfriend, or rather my ex," she told him, feigning a vulnerability she didn't feel. If anything, she felt angry. _

"_What's he done? He must be a prat to hurt someone as gorgeous as you," the boy stated, reaching out and tenderly wiping the tears from her cheeks before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. She had to hand it to the boy, he sure was bold. She supposed it only made sense as he was a Gryffindor, but she knew plenty of Gryffindors who weren't even this bold. _

_Tracey didn't delude herself into thinking that twin gave two shits about her problems. She knew that this was just a ploy he was using to get close to her, and touch her. However, she didn't particularly care. After all, she had just as much interest in using him as he had of using her. _

"_He cheated on me," Tracey lied, burrowing into the boys warmth, gripping the front of his shirt with her hands and hiding her face in his chest as if she was still crying; she wasn't about to divulge her personal life to some Gryffindor, besides she felt that this lie would be the easiest excuse for what she planned next. Immediately she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. _

_The twin than leaned his face over her shoulder, she could sense that his nose was in her hair and not by accident. He was probably smelling her. After what she felt was an appropriate amount of time, and before she felt he would run out of patience, she shifted in his arms and tilted her head up and into his neck. Vaguely she took note of the fact that he smelled a bit spicy and warm, though with a certain sexy amount of muskiness. _

"_I wish I could get even with him," she said her lips lightly brushing against his neck. She smiled slightly to herself when she felt the tall, lean boy shiver. She let loose a heavy sigh, "But...where would I start?"_

"_I'm sure there are plenty of boys who would love to help you, pet. Look at you, you're beautiful," the boy said, pulling away from her and holding her at arms length, giving her a friendly smile even as his eyes raked over her hungrily. Tracey was surprised at this, as she didn't think that the pencil skirt she was wearing was particularly provocative. Nor was the grey button up sweater she was wearing, even if it was tight-fitting, as it was buttoned up nearly to the top. _

_Tracey bit her lip, as though she were nervous and asked through her thick, long lashes, "Would you... do you find me shag-worthy?" For some reason, she expected the boy to turn as crimson as his hair. However, he merely moaned._

"_Fuck yes, babe. I would totally shag you if I had the chance."_

"_Really? Prove it," Tracey said, flashing him a suddenly beguiling smile. She could have laughed at the way his eyes nearly bugged out of his head, but she didn't. _

"_What? Please don't tell me you're joking," Fred stated to which Tracey merely continued to smile and shook her head. He was really amusing. "When?" _

"_Right now," Tracey purred, standing on her tip-toe to lick the shell of his ear. His hands, which had found the way to her waist, suddenly clutched at her as she did so. _

"_You mean right here?" he asked, pulling her up against him. Tracey felt her first thrill of pleasure course through her. She could begin to feel the blood pooling between her thighs and the familiar ache begin as she felt his hardened member pressing against her belly. He was stiff as a rock already and she'd hardly done anything!_

"_Well I think somewhere not so in the open would be best," Tracey deliberated coquettishly as she looked up into his almost cinnamon-colored eyes. The Weasley boy nodded his head before disengaging himself and grabbing onto her hand. She wondered where he was taking her as he led her deeper into the library and her eyes widened when she realized that they were headed towards the Restricted section. _

_When they stepped inside, without sending any alarms off, Tracey was impressed. She found herself immediately looking around as the boy held his wand in his free hand. "So we don't get caught," he explained when he caught the questioning glance she shot at him. Tracey nodded, before he winked at her and went on, "On so you can scream Fred as loud as you want."_

_Tracey silently took in the knowledge of which Weasley she was about the shag and turned her eyes back to the restricted section. Her curiosity about the books she'd never seen before suddenly made her forget what they were there for. _

_However, she wasn't allowed to get too distracted by them as suddenly she felt a pair of hot lips pressed tightly against her as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Though, Fred's kisses didn't make her feel the way Blaise's had, she found herself physically enjoying them. The boy didn't overly use his tongue so that she felt like he was choking her with it, and when he nibbled on her lips, he was firm, but not hurtful. _

_Tracey wrapped her arms around the boy, distinctly aware of his hands and were they roamed. Almost immediately after crushing her against them, they lowered to her ass and started pressing and groping it for a good while before they moved and he backed her up against a bookcase. He sat her on the ledge and immediately grabbed her thighs, lifting them so they were wrapped around his waist. _

"_You're a fucking fox, you know that?" Fred panted heatedly as he kissed and sucked on her neck. Tracey panted for breath, closing her eyes and mewling at the way his hot, moist mouth was exploring her neck, while one of his hands shoved her skirt up to her thighs while the other fondled one of her boobs. _

"_I know now," Tracey responded, thinking it was time she became a bit more active and started to give an equal amount of attention to his neck as he paid to hers. "You're quite sexy yourself."_

"_I can't wait to bury myself inside your sweet little cunt," Fred told her lustily as his hand ripped her sweater buttons in his impatient to get at what was underneath. Underneath she was simply wearing her red bra. On noticing this, Fred groaned. "Red looks good on you."_

"_You have quite a dirty mouth," Tracey noted. _

"_Do you want me to stop?" Fred asked, not pausing in his ministrations, lapping up at the valley between her breasts, while one of his hands reached under her bra. Tracey closed her eyes in delight as he massaged her left breast, before gently pinching her nipple causing her to gasp. _

"_No, it's fucking hot," Trace replied, digging her hands underneath his shirt. She found the dirty things he said very arousing, and it was causing her center to throb. It was making her impatient so she started working on his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. _

_Fred smirked from where he was lifting part of her braw so he could suck on her neglected nipple. The sound of her delicious mewling shot straight to his pulsing member. "You're a very naughty, dirty girl, aren't you?" Fred asked, flicking his tongue against the harden nub, causing Tracey to wrap her legs around him tightly. _

"_I suppose I am, but you're an even naughtier boy, making me all wet, and not doing anything about it. You should be ashamed Fred," Tracey teased, grabbing his boxers and pants roughly and tugging them down so that his cock sprang free. _

"_Does your pussy crave my cock already?" Fred asked, reaching with a hand, and tracing it up the back of her thigh to her underwear. With a finger, he moved her underwear slightly and pressed his finger inside. The feel of her made his cock twitch. She was so hot, and moist. "Fucking hell, sweetheart, but I'm not going to be able to wait."_

_With that, he stepped away only long enough to pull her underwear down and shove her skirt all the way up before roughly shoving his shaft inside her. Tracey couldn't help wincing at the pain. A lesser girl, would have yelped in pain, but she grit her teeth and didn't say anything, merely wrapped her legs around him and pressed her face to his now damp t-shirt. "Fuck, you're so fucking hot and tight."_

_Tracey didn't say anything in response to that as she waited for herself to become adjusted to him as he continued to thrust inside her. After a moment, she felt herself relax and getting used to it. However, every time he thrust inside her a small moan of pain slipped past her lips as she felt his head pressing against something inside her, and it hurt slightly. A part of Tracey hoped that it was over soon._

_And it was. The pace that Fred picked was fast and incredibly punishing, though not completely unenjoyable. The things he said, still stroked and licked her arousal enough to keep her wet so that the ride wasn't very painful. However, it was over soon and Tracey was slightly disappointed when she didn't come. _

Fred, Tracey found, was one of those boys that was simply more interested in their own pleasure, than they were in their partners. Not once during their encounter had he touched her clit.

As for George, George was the last person she fucked, before Snape. And George she fucked out of sheer curiosity, to see how much alike the twins actually were.

_**TBC...**_

_**A/n: **_Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. And I'm sorry if the depiction of Fred in this chapter is less than nice; I do love the twins, but I just wanted to depict something a bit more real about sex and how it isn't always, especially at the beginning, something orgasmic. As for any mistakes, I was in a rush to post this and didn't edit the whole thing, so sorry.

Anyway, as always, please review!


	9. Chapter 7 & a Half: And Then the Other

_Prompts: Punishment, outdoors, erogenous zones._

_**Chapter 7.5: And Then The Other**_

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about you shagging them?" Daphne responded as they continued walking, suddenly turning contemplative.

"I suppose because the first happened only a couple days after I broke up with Blaise and it only happened once," Tracey responded, neglecting to mention that at the end of that encounter, it hadn't been much worth it. Not that Fred Weasley was a horrible lay, just a slightly inconsiderate one. Although, afterwards he had been slightly apologetic, and he didn't suddenly become a jerk to her when they were finished. "And George wasn't as easy as his brother. I think it took me longer to get him to have sex with me, than I spent in shagging him."

"You shagged him for over a week. Maybe you would've shagged for longer if he didn't leave school prematurely."

"Yeah, but I spent four weeks getting him to shag me," Tracey commented. That little fact still pissed her off. However, she knew that George hadn't slept with her so quickly, not because of a lack of interest in her. He was just simply not the kind of boy that wanted a one-night stand, especially not with an underaged girl. However, he had been worth the wait.

_Tracey rolled them over, her lips never leaving George's as she did so. Deftly, she straddled one of his legs and lowered herself carefully. She felt her groin tighten at the feel of him stiff underneath her. Without thinking, she adjusted herself so that while she kissed him, she could rub her clit against his hardness. _

_George moaned beneath her, one of his hands moving to grab her ass and using it for leverage so he could press her tighter over him. That was one thing she noticed was similar between the twins, they both had a thing for her ass, or maybe just girl's asses in general. However, she had noted plenty more differences between them in the last four weeks than she ever imagined existed. _

_All too suddenly, George sat up, his hands moving to her waist and he pulled his lips away from hers. Panting, he placed his forehead against her shoulder and tried to catch his breath. "Trace, we have to stop."_

"_Why?"_

_George groaned as he pulled away enough so that he could look up into her eyes. "Because we've only been seeing each other, unofficially I might add, for four weeks. You're not my girlfriend; you're two years younger than me, and underaged!" he said, in frustration but not unkindly. _

_Tracey whipped out her best puppy dog eyes, as if he had hurt her. However, he hadn't. She didn't want to be his girlfriend, as she had already pointed out to him. Although, she told him that was because they were too young to have anything serious and should just be getting to know each other, seeing if they liked each other and enjoying the other's company. _

"_Don't look at me like that," he groaned, placing his head back onto her shoulder for a moment before looking back into her eyes. "You know I want to, but I was raised better than that."_

_Your brother doesn't seem to have been raised better than that, she thought. However, she neglected to mention it. No one except Daphne knew she shagged Fred. And no one except Daphne knew about her ploy to shag the other twin. They were after all seeing each other in secret, after having a meet-cute, one plotted to perfection by Tracey, by the lake. Which was now their secret meeting place where they met every night since. _

"_No one is ever going to know, so what are you afraid of?" Tracey asked, trying to remain patient as she gently stroked his face. She'd grown to known how many freckles were spattered across his cheekbones and nose. There were eighteen. She found the smattering of copper cute and couldn't help kissing those freckles. _

"_I just don't want to hurt you, Tracey. I'll be leaving after this year, maybe even before that, and long-distance relationships don't work," he said with a heavy sigh, his arms encircling around her waist and nuzzling his nose in her hair. Tracey felt a swell of affection for the boy then, for the first time, something she rarely felt for anyone. However, she also knew that he was a slight commitment-phobe. Although, she felt that perhaps that was healthy for someone in their teens. After all, wasn't this the time of their lives they should be enjoying their youth and exploring, not be tied down to someone?_

"_You're being silly," she told him lightly, gazing decidedly into his eyes. "I'm a tough girl, you won't hurt me. Besides, I just want to enjoy whatever time I have left with you and... you know you're not my first."_

_And he did. He knew about Blaise, and she'd actually told him the truth about it. He was extremely understanding of it, something that rather impressed her. Along with the fact that he wasn't prejudiced against her for being a Slytheirn. Although, she wasn't sure if that was simply because that first time they met he had simply seen her as a cute girl with a twisted ankle in need of his help, and had not known at the time that she was a Slytherin. _

_The twist, had been real enough, though it had not been caused by natural circumstances. And the fact that he had been the one to come across her, was due to a weeks worth of scouting she had done. After he found her, and talked to her, he picked her up and carried her all the way to the infirmary; along the way, she had teased him about being soooo strong and was pleased to find that he flirted right back to her. _

"_I know," he responded. "There's something I haven't actually... told you," he said suddenly, looking away from her and into her lap. Tracey watched, intrigued as he was suddenly turning red all the way to the tips of his ears. "I haven't actually... done it before. I mean I'm not completely inexperienced but... I've never gone all the way."_

"_OH," Tracey said, her eyes widening at the realization that he was a virgin. That was completely unexpected. "How far have you-?"_

"_Third base... and oral," he responded bashfully. Looking down at him, Tracey felt she could melt. He just looked too damn adorable. Once again, she felt a swelling of affection for him inside her chest. _

"_Well you know, we could learn together," Tracey whispered huskily into his ear. "I mean, I don't exactly have a wealth of experience either," and that was for the most part true. Though, she had more experience than she had let him know. Once again, she felt him harden underneath her. "I see someone agrees with me," she giggled, rolling her hips against him and causing him to once more moan. _

"_Tracey, please," he moaned as she continued to move against him. However, Tracey was no longer sure if he meant please stop or please keep going. For the moment, she merely continued to move against him, her clit rubbing over his hardened member and making her increasingly wet. Her fingers reached to her shirt and started unbuttoning it. She was done, she wasn't waiting for him anymore until he was ready. It was happening tonight, she'd make damn sure of that. _

_She made quick work of removing her shirt, all the while never ceasing her movement over him, and even bending her face so that she was spreading kisses on his neck. She could feel his fingers tightening over her waist and soon he was once more guiding her hips."I'm going to-" he started gasping. Tracey's eyes widened and she stopped, pulling away and out of reach of his erection. She couldn't have him coming too soon, that would ruin everything. _

_George groaned at the loss of contact as he looked up at Tracey who was now sitting nearer his knees, though not quite over them. However, her shirt was unbuttons, and he could see the enticing white skin of the top of her breasts. For a moment, all he could do was stare at the graceful mounds covered in what looked like to be golden sati, but his gaze was drawn away by the movement of Tracey's hands to her skirt. She was unbuttoning it and stood, letting it drop before kicking it slightly away, underneath she was wearing red lace._

_She was wearing Gryffindor colors, and as she looked down at George with a please smirk, she could see that he never quite seen them look so good. The thought made her giggle as she stared at him, gaping at her like a fish. A very cute fish. "Bugs will fly into your mouth, you know," she said as she settled back into his lap in only her undergarments and the robes she wore open. Her shirt too was still on, along with the sweater she had been wearing over it, but they were all open, exposing her to his view and to the cool spring air. _

"_I'm sorry, you're just so gorgeous," he said, his hands tracing her bare thighs, before grabbing her with some force, his strong arms swooping up to catch her gently as he rolled them over and she was laying beneath him. The look in his eyes now, made a shiver course through her spine and a triumphant smile to cross her face. There was no going back for Georgie. She knew this as he lowered his head and gave her a passionate kiss. _

_As he did so, he shifted his body so that it was beside her. She could see the press of his manhood against her side, one of his arms held him up. The other was a mystery to her as they made out, her laying on her robes bare before him. But then she felt his hand on her bare stomach, tracing a slow and scorching trail down until he slipped under the lace garment she wore and she felt one of his calloused, strong fingers touching her bits. _

_Tracey gasped, and George let out a groan, for the moment pulling away from her heated kiss to look at her, even as his fingers continued to explore her wet folds. "You're sooo wet," he commented, and she could hear slight awe in his voice. Tracey felt herself flush at this, she wasn't sure what the norm was for girls, but she shoved this aside not allowing herself to be self-conscious, reminding herself that there should be no shame about enjoying sex and that she was proud of her looks. _

"_Like it?" she asked, flashing him a smile, and looking at him through half-lidded eyes. George's response was to press his erection into her hip as he dipped a long finger into her folds and started to explore her insides. Tracey whimpered and was shocked when she suddenly bucked against him when he made quick work of finding her g-spot. "I thought... you didn't... have a lot of... experience," she gasped and whimpered, thrashing underneath him as he unmercifully played with her inner wall, pressing roughly and quickly against the organ that sent her into a pleasure frenzy that was too much. _

"_I've fingered girls before," her responded breathily, clearly pleased with himself and how he could work her up so quickly. Tracey shuddered at this, her walls clenching around him and she felt a copious amount of juices spill out. George continued to pump at her until she was finished writing and riding out her orgasm. For a long moment afterward, Tracey merely lay staring up at the star-ridden sky, trying to catch her breath. The orgasm he had given her was earth-shattering, and for a moment she couldn't help feeling someone stunned and amazed. Blaise, while he had given her at least one orgasm and it had been an intense one... hadn't been able to make her come this quickly and certain not by using his fingers alone. Fred, hadn't given her an orgasm at all._

"_Should I be jealous?" Tracey asked when she had recovered enough, flashing him a sated smile to tell him that she was only teasing him. _

"_No, love, they have nothing on you," He replied, staring down into her eye, drinking in her flushed face. Tracey raised herself on her elbows and reached a hand to his face, bringing him down for a deep and slow kiss, before trailing her hand down to his pants. After that performance, she wanted him now. She couldn't wait any longer. Tugging impatiently as they continued their heated kiss, she managed to unbuckle his belt, unbutton his pants. However, the zipper presented a bit of a problem, she couldn't get it down using only one hand so she gingerly pushed him onto his back. _

_Getting on her knees, she used both hands to pull down his zipper. "Get your pants off, I need you now," she murmured, helping him shimmy out of his pants before straddling his lap. She raised herself on her knees over him, grabbed him with one hand and then turned her gaze back on the ginger boy. She smiled at the look on his face. _

_He looked like a virgin. The expression on his face, it seemed a mixture of anxiety and a hopeful kind of anticipation. She supposed he must be feeling some kind of performance anxiety, hoping that he wouldn't be terrible at it. It made him looking kind of cute and she kept her gaze fixed on his face as she placed him at her entrance and slowly sheathed him. She drank greedily of the way his eyes rolled into the back of his head and delighted in the blissful expression that stole over him as he gasped. "So tight and wet!"_

_When he was fully seated inside of her, Tracey gave him a moment to get used to the fell of her. The twins were the same length and girth, it seemed to her they were probably exactly the same in that aspect, which sort of amused her. Placing one of her hands on his chest, she started to move slowly when he was able to look up at her, while her free hand moved down into her underwear, which she had merely shoved to one side, to play with her clit. _

_However, as she started to move more against him, she felt her hand being pulled away from herself. Gasping, she looked up into George's eyes to see he was staring with his mouth open slightly as she continued to ride him. "Faster," he begged her. _

_Tracey smiled, her breathing hitching as she placed both of her hands on his chest and started to move her hips at a faster pace. "George," she moaned as he started to rub her clit with his thumb in frenzied circles, causing her rhythm to become erratic. His bucking against her wasn't quite in sync with her either, however, his thrusts were hard and deep and the way he was moving his thumb, she was fast approaching her second orgasm. _

"_So fucking tight," he groaned, and for a moment he sounded exactly like his brother. However, Tracey merely grunted in response. The curse word was a little too much, it stroked her over, shoving her off the cliff and into another shuddering orgasm. "Shit, Tracey," George cursed as he spasmed under her and came inside her. Tracey's walls were so tight around him, she could actually feel him pulsate as he continued to ride out their orgasm, his thumb only slowing slightly. _

_Feeling like jelly, Tracey leaned forward, resting against George, her hair draping across his chest as she laid against him. She could feel his heart hammering hard beneath her. She could hear him panting underneath her, and she supposed her own breathing was labored as well. For a while, they simply lay there, Tracey only vaguely aware of him wrapping his arms around her back and one of his hands playing with her hair. _

"_That was amazing," George stated softly, when he had recovered enough. _

"_Quite, you realize that you're not off the hook, that we simply must do this again," Tracey said, raising on an elbow so that she could look into his face, which was slightly flushed. _

"_I'm looking forward to trying this again," George smiled at her. _

"_Good."_

**TBC...**

**A/n: **I know that it's been a while since I've updated, but I haven't really been in the smut writing mood. Probably cause I was sick for a while. Might be a while before I update again, but I will update again, so don't fear that. Anyway as always review, maybe it will give me some motivation. And any suggestions, those are always welcome.


End file.
